Worth the Wait
by Grandma JAG
Summary: Harm and Mac finally have the "talk" and things blossom from there.


Title: Worth the Wait  
  
Author: Grandma JAG  
  
Rating: G; Just an old-fashioned love story (except for Ch. 13 & 14, which are PG-13)  
  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
  
Spoiler: Adrift II, Measure of Men, Capital Crime  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac finally have the talk, and things blossom from there  
  
Disclaimers: All characters of JAG belong to Donald Bellasarius and Bellasarius Productions; no copyright infringement intended  


  


**Chapter 1**  
  
_JAG Headquarters  
Jan. 30, 2001  
0900 hours_  
  
Harm sat down at his desk to catch up on the paperwork that had piled up while he was gone. Hearing a knock at his door, he looked up to see Sturgis standing in the doorway.  
  
Welcome back, Sturgis greeted Harm.  
  
Thanks, it's good to be back. Except for all this paperwork, of course.  
No rest for the weary, I guess. Hey, how did that case turn out that you and Mac were working on together? Harm tried to act nonchalant as he probed Sturgis for information about Mac's state of mind.  
  
Great! Mac is one amazing woman. Once I got past the weird psychic thing, I found that I really enjoyed working with her. It gave us a chance to get to know each other better.  
  
Oh? Just how much better did you get to know her? Harm asked nervously.  
  
Relax, buddy. I'm not infringing on your territory, Sturgis replied. He was enjoying this conversation.  
  
Mac is not my Harm responded sadly.  
  
But you would like her to be, wouldn't you? Harm nodded, looking at the floor. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Or aren't you sure about how you feel about her?  
  
Harm looked up. Oh, I'm sure, all right. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Ever since I was floating around in that freezing cold water, I haven't been able to think of anything else! I've tried to tell her, several times, but my timing has always been off. It's never been the right time, and we always end up arguing.  
  
Sturgis sighed. He couldn't believe that two people who obviously loved each other were having such a hard time communicating it to each other! Harm, she's been through a lot lately, but she seems to have gotten her act together. I think now's the time.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the open door. Harm looked up, startled to see Mac standing there. How long has she been standing there?, he wondered.  
  
Welcome back, sailor, Mac said cheerily.  
  
Thanks, it's good to be back, Harm mumbled, not daring to look at Mac. How much had she heard?  
  
The Admiral wants to see the three of us in his office ASAP. Mac looked at Harm, puzzled.  
  
Okay..... I..... um....... need to check with Bud on something first. I'll meet you there. Harm hurriedly brushed past Mac out of his office.  
  
Mac turned to Sturgis. Did you tell him?  
  
Tell him what? Sturgis replied innocently.  
  
Tell him........ you know......... our secret. Mac couldn't bring herself to profess her love for Harm again. He looked at me so strangely. You must have told him something! Mac was starting to get angry now. Why did she have to open her big mouth to Sturgis?  
  
Maybe it was something he ate, Sturgis teased. Mac just glared at him. Look, Mac, I'm a man of my word. You asked me not to say anything and I will honor that request. Although why you won't tell him yourself is beyond me.  
  
The timing just hasn't been right, Mac replied.  
  
Ah, yes......... timing. Sturgis was starting to get sick of that word. He and Mac walked toward the Admiral's office. Harm walked up to join them as Sturgis knocked on the door.  
  
the Admiral called from inside his office. The three officers entered and stood at attention. At ease. Have a seat, the Admiral ordered. I have a new case just in that I want the three of you to work on. It's a high profile case, and the SecNav wants my top people on it, so you're it. It seems that two seamen aboard the Patrick Henry got into an altercation with a third young seaman, causing multiple injuries. He has been flown to Bethesda and his condition is critical. The SecNav wants the two seamen to be tried together, each with his own counsel. So Commander Rabb, you will defend Seaman Harrison, and Colonel, you will defend Seaman Gunther. That means the two of you will need to work together and plan your strategies so that they don't conflict. It will take some delicate work, and timing is of the utmost importance. Oh, God, there's that word again, thought Sturgis. I trust that you two will work together in a professional manner?  
  
Aye, aye, sir. Harm and Mac dared not look at each other as they responded to the Admiral's order.  
  
replied the Admiral. Commander Turner, you will prosecute.  
  
Aye, aye, sir. Sturgis snapped to attention, then relaxed as the Admiral nodded his head and said, At ease. Sir, if I may ask, why is this a high profile case?  
  
Because the seaman who was beat up is the SecNav's grandson, replied the Admiral. So none of you is in an easy position here, but I trust that you will give it your undivided attention for the next few weeks. Dismissed.  
  
Aye, aye, sir. The three officers snapped to attention and turned to leave the room.  
  
After leaving the Admiral's office, Harm followed Mac into her office.  
  
How about dinner tonight? he asked, offhandedly.  
  
To discuss the case? Mac asked.  
  
Actually, I was thinking that we could dive into the case tomorrow. Since it's going to take up so much of our time, I thought it might be nice to have a nice, quiet dinner without office talk.  
  
You mean, like a date? Mac teased, mischievously.  
  
I guess you could say that. How about I cook one of my famous meals and we just relax and listen to some music? Harm tried to sound lighthearted, but inside his heart was pumping like crazy.  
  
Okay, you're on. Just so it isn't Meatless Meat loaf. Mac loved to tease him about his vegetarian dishes.  
  
No Meatless Meat loaf, I promise. Why don't you come by at 1800.  
  
I'm looking forward to it. Mac smiled that beautiful smile that made Harm's heart melt.  
  
Harm walked out of Mac's office feeling like he was floating on air. He'd had Mac over for dinner before, why did this feel so different? Because, he told himself, you're going to do it right this time, timing or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
_1800 hours  
Jan. 30, 2002  
Harm's Apartment_  
  
  
Harm put the finishing touches on the salad and looked around the room. Lights dim, but not too dim; candles lit, but not too many--he didn't want to get carried away. His favorite mix of music was in the CD player. He looked himself over in the mirror. Mac was used to seeing him in jeans and a T-shirt whenever she came over. He wanted to dress up a little more, but still be casual. His blue denim shirt rolled up at the sleeves and khaki pants did the trick. His shirt made his eyes look more blue than green. Not bad for someone pushing 40, he thought to himself. A knock at the door brought his thoughts back to the present, and his heart starting pounding all over again.  
  
Right on time, as usual, he said as he opened the door.  
  
Never keep a sailor waiting, I always say, Mac smiled as she entered the room. Her red V-neck sweater and black pants set off all the right curves, without being too suggestive. Smells good. What are we having, vegetarian lasagna?  
  
Harm went over to the kitchen to get the food out of the oven. Close--ziti. I wanted to try a new recipe. He brought the food over to the table and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
Oh, and so I'm your guinea pig, eh? Mac sat down and looked at the food before her.  
  
Well, I know how Marines like to eat, and you've never been one to turn away a meal. Trust me, this is good. He started serving her plate as she helped herself to a breadstick.  
  
So, Sergei found his own place? Mac decided to change the subject.  
  
Yes, over by Arlington. We found it a couple of weeks ago and I helped him move in last weekend. There are some other Russian immigrants in the building with him, so he feels right at home. It's good for him to have his own place. I enjoyed having him here, but it got a little cramped.  
  
Mac smiled at the thought of the two brothers, so alike and yet so opposite, trying to stay out of each other's way in the small apartment. How are things progressing with his citizenship?  
  
Well, we're still waiting for Mom to give up some of Dad's letters so that we can get DNA samples from the saliva on the envelopes. She's having a harder time with this than I thought.  
  
Harm, can you imagine what she's been going through? After all these years, thinking your dad died in Vietnam, suddenly finding out that he was in Russia and fathered another son? As understanding of a wife as I'm sure she was, she's still got to feel a bit betrayed. You are connected by blood to Sergei, but she's not connected at all. Mac tried to show some compassion for Harm's mom.  
  
I never thought of it like that before. I guess I'm just so happy to actually have a brother, even if it's just a half-brother, that I never stopped to think how my mom must be feeling about all of this.  
  
She'll come around, Harm, just give her time to get used to the idea. Mac decided to change the subject again. Hey, this ziti _is_ good! I may have to become a vegetarian.  
  
What, and give up Beltway Burgers? Harm joked.  
  
Well, maybe not a total vegetarian. How did you get to be one, anyway?  
  
Sturgis, believe it or not, back in the Academy days. Harm smiled as he recalled some of his favorite memories. Sturgis ran track and I played basketball, but every time we played one-on-one, he could always beat me off the dribble. He said I was so slow because of all the meat and other junk I was eating. He made a bet with me that I couldn't go a whole month without any meat.  
  
And, of course, you couldn't pass up a bet, Mac challenged.  
  
Not a hundred bucks! It was hard at first, but as the month went on, I found that I didn't miss the meat that much, plus I was much faster on the basketball court, too! So when the month was up, Sturgis paid me my hundred bucks, but by that time I had developed a taste for my new diet. So I never went back to my old ways. I eat fish once in awhile, but I haven't had any red meat since I was 19.  
  
Sturgis--he's quite a guy, isn't he? Mac asked, knowing already how close he and Harm are.  
  
They don't come any better. How did you like working with him? Harm was still wondering if she had heard their discussion earlier that day.  
  
Oh, I thought he was a little stiff at first. Very much by the book.' But once he started to trust my instincts, we got along great. Mac paused as she thought about her next question. What were you two talking about this morning?  
  
Harm started to get nervous again. Oh, nothing, really. Just about what had been happening while I was gone. Harm decided to change the subject this time, and started clearing the table. Are you done? Why don't we go sit on the couch? Harm set the dishes in the sink and put the leftover food in the refrigerator. Would you like something to drink?  
  
Mac replied, Mineral water with some lemon would be nice.  
  
Do you mind if I have a beer? Harm asked as he brought over her water.  
  
Not at all, Harm, you know that. After all this is your place.  
  
Yes, but you're my guest. Harm went back to the refrigerator to get himself a beer.   
  
Mac wondered why he was being so formal. Something must be on his mind. She took a deep breath. Well, you've been avoiding this talk for some time now, she thought, it's time to shut up and listen to what he has to say.  
  
Harm sat down at the other end of the couch, wondering how to start. They listened as the song Do You Dream Of Me? began to play.  
  
_Dreams within the still of night  
On wings of hope take flight inside of me  
There upon some distant shore  
We want for nothing more than what will be  
And you and I, here we are  
I wonder as we come this far  
If I could only read your mind  
Tell me the answer I would find  
Do you dream of me?_  
  
Harm started, When you went TAD out on the Guadalcanal, you said you needed some time to clear your head. Were you..... were you able to do that?  
  
Yes, I think so, Mac replied. I had a lot of time to think about what I was feeling, what I had done to Mic. My biggest regret is that I hurt him. He loved me unconditionally, and I wasn't able to love him back the same way. I think I was in love with the idea of being married and having a family. I thought I could be happy with him, but when your plane went down, I knew I couldn't. I hurt him and he didn't deserve that.  
  
You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Harm replied. You were just doing what you thought you wanted at the time.  
  
I beat myself up about it for awhile, Mac responded. But the time away made me realize that I have to make my own happiness, be complete in myself, before I can give myself to someone else. I was counting on him to complete me, and it doesn't work that way. She paused as she tried to read Harm's face. What about you? Have you been able to get over Renee?  
  
There was really nothing to get over. Renee was fun to be with, but not someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She found someone who shared her dreams, and I'm glad she was able to find happiness with him. Harm took a deep breath before he continued. Skates said something to me at the hospital the day I checked out. She said that punching out and surviving like we did had given her a new outlook on life, to go after the things in her life that really matter to her. I've had a lot of priorities in my life: searching for my father, rescuing Sergei, flying, my law career, the list goes on and on. And you know something? You've been there through all those things with me. You've encouraged me, even when you didn't want me to pursue something. You've seen me at my most stubborn times, you've backed me up countless times, and you've never given up on me. I have finally come to realize what my top priority is..... it's you. On the Admiral's porch the night of your engagement party I told you that I expected you to wait as long as it takes. Well, now it's my turn. Sarah MacKenzie, I love you, and I will wait for you for as long as it takes. There, he said it. He looked at her as her eyes filled with tears, but he couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or unhappiness.  
  
After what seemed like hours of Harm and Mac staring at each other, Mac found herself in Harm's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I can wait for you, Harm repeated, until you're ready.  
  
I think we've both waited long enough! Mac replied, laughing hysterically now. She pulled away and gazed into his worried eyes. I love you , too, Harm.   
  
When he saw the love in her eyes, he sighed a big sigh of relief and grabbed a Kleenex. Well, then blow your nose, Marine, so I can kiss you!  
  
They engaged in the most tender of kisses, passionate but not lustful. Just pure love, finally being shared after all these years of denial and pushing away. Harm never knew a kiss could feel like this. They just continued to hold each other without saying a word.  
  
Finally, Harm broke the silence. Mac, I want you to call the shots on this relationship. We'll go as fast or as slow as you want.  
  
Mac pulled away to look at her sailor, running her hand along his cheek. I have botched up so many relationships. I want this one to be for keeps. So one thing I think-----I don't think we should sleep together. Harm showed some surprise, but waited for her to continue. I have jumped into bed too soon before, because I thought that's what it would take to keep a man interested. I was wrong, and I decided that sex is something to be shared after a commitment has been made. Does that make sense?  
  
Harm nodded, thinking of all the times he had awakened the next morning only to regret what had happened the night before. He didn't want that to happen this time. As usual, you are right again. But you need to know that this will be harder than any military training I've ever gone through!  
  
Hey, I've been through boot camp, too, you know. Of course, we both know Marine boot is tougher than squid camp.  
  
At that, Harm let loose with tickling Mac unmercifully. Oh, yeah, well take that, Marine! She got him back and they both toppled to the floor, laughing until tears rolled down both their faces.  
Oh, well, I can still hold you, and I am happy to do that until we reach the next stage of our relationship, Harm said, as he once again took Mac into his arms.  
  
I could stay here forever, Mac sighed. But unfortunately, we have a busy day tomorrow, getting this case ready. They both got up and walked toward the door.  
  
Ah, yes, back to reality. Harm looked disappointed that the evening was coming to an end. I'll walk you to your car.  
  
As they rode down the elevator, Mac said, Speaking of reality, how are we going to handle the work situation?  
  
We're both professionals, I'm sure we can keep our personal lives out of the office. That is, if I can keep my hands off of you when we're together!  
  
Self-control, flyboy, that's what it's all about. Mac climbed into her car. I love you, Harmon Rabb, Jr.  
  
I love you, Sarah MacKenzie. Call me when you get home, okay, so I know you got home safely.  
  
Mac smiled at his protectiveness. I've driven home from your place lots of times, Harm, and you've never worried about me before.  
  
I've always worried about you, Mac, I've just never admitted it until now.  
  
As Mac drove away, Harm felt as if he didn't need the elevator to get back up to his apartment. That felt so natural, why had it taken him so long to get to this point? It's all in the timing, Rabb, he thought. The timing is finally right.  
  
_Love has found a magic space  
A deep and hidden place where time stands still  
Now I hold you in my arms  
You know you hold my heart and always will  
And you and I, here we are  
And it's a wonder that we've come this far  
And after all that we've been through  
You've leaned on me and I've leaned on you  
Do you dream of me?_  
  
Mac found herself singing along with the radio. When was the last time she had done that? Was this all a dream, or had Harmon Rabb, Jr. actually told her he loved her? She felt a warmth inside of her that she had not felt in a long, long time---maybe ever! All the times she thought she was in love, it never felt like this! Yes, this was definitely _it._ She couldn't wait to get up to her apartment and call him.  
  
As Harm finished cleaning up the kitchen, he sang along with the CD.  
_  
And when you're smiling in your sleep  
Beyond the promises we keep  
Do you dream of me? *_  
  
He blew out the candles, turned out the lights and headed toward the bedroom. As he undressed and got into bed, the phone rang.  
  
he answered, knowing full well who it was.  
  
Hey there, flyboy. Mac tingled as she heard his voice.  
  
So you made it home, safe and sound, Harm tried to sound casual. Why did his heart start to race when he heard her voice?  
  
Yep, and I'm just lying here in bed wondering if I just dreamed up this whole evening, or if it really happened.  
  
Well, if you're dreaming, then we're having the same dream and I don't ever want to wake up, Harm replied.  
  
I'm going to have the sweetest dreams ever, because of you. I may actually get some sleep tonight! Mac couldn't believe she sounded so gushy.  
  
Glad I could be of service. Any time, Harm replied, not wanting to hang up. See you in the morning, ninja girl.  
  
Night, Harm. I love you, Mac hung up the phone, and promptly fell asleep, dreaming she was in Harm's arms, never to leave again.  
  
  
  
_* Do You Dream of Me?......by Michael W. Smith_  
  
  
_  
_**Chapter 3**_  
  
0920  
Jan. 31, 2002  
JAG Headquarters_  
  
Harm pushed the elevator button as Sturgis walked in the door.  
  
Running late this morning, Commander? Sturgis teased.  
  
Yes, but what else is new? Harm laughed. And what about you? You aren't usually late!  
  
Oh, I've already been here for two hours. Just taking a quick break from working on the Harrison/Gunther case. The elevator opened and both men stepped inside. Aren't you and Mac supposed to be working on that case today?  
  
Yes, we are, and I'm sure she's already hard at work at it, Harm remarked. Just then they heard, Hold the elevator! Sturgis stuck his arm out to stop the doors from closing as Mac stumbled into the elevator, looking flustered.  
  
Mac? You're _late_? When has that ever happened? Harm looked at her, amazed.  
  
Well, I was so sound asleep, that I guess my body clock wasn't working, and I didn't wake up until 0800. Mac tried not to look at Harm, but couldn't help smiling.  
  
Harm smiled back, but caught Sturgis looking quizzically at the two of them. I'm glad you got a good night's sleep. You should be all refreshed and ready to start on the Harrison/Gunther case.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator, only to have Tiner waiting for them. The Admiral wants to see you in his office.  
  
Thank you, Tiner, replied Sturgis.  
  
The Admiral was waiting for them. Close the door, he said as the three of them entered his office. We may have a new situation in the Harrison/Gunther case. The SecNav's grandson took a turn for the worse last night and doctors don't expect him to survive. If that's the case, we may have to add murder charges to the list. Commander, Colonel, have you started working on the case yet?  
  
Harm answered, We're going to get right on it this morning, sir.  
  
It's already 0930. Are you just now getting here, Rabb? The Admiral looked at Mac. I'm sure you've been up since the crack of dawn, Colonel. What have you found out?  
  
Actually, sir, I'm just getting here, myself. I.... I... overslept, Mac stammered. Harm looked over at her and tried to keep from smiling.  
  
Do you find that amusing, Commander? The Admiral was getting perplexed now, more than angry.  
  
No, sir. I'm sorry, sir.  
  
Then both of you get started immediately. Dismissed.  
  
Yes, Admiral. Harm and Mac both snapped to attention and turned to leave the room.  
  
Commander Turner, stay behind for a moment, if you will, said the Admiral.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden waited until Harm and Mac had left the room before he went over and closed the door. He calmly walked back to his desk and motioned for Sturgis to sit down. Commander, is it my imagination, or is there something going on between those two? He tilted his head toward the door.  
  
I'm not sure, sir. I was wondering that myself. I do know that they had dinner together last night, Sturgis hoped he wasn't giving away too much information.  
  
Hm....... Could it be that they have finally admitted to each other what the rest of us have known for years? The Admiral suppressed a smile.  
  
It could very well be, Admiral, Sturgis replied.  
  
Guess I better get the SecNav on my side. I may be needing to ask for some special favors, said the Admiral.  
  
Then I better go and get started on his grandson's case, sir, Sturgis got up to leave.  
  
You do that, Commander, said the Admiral.   
  
After Harm and Mac left the Admiral's office, they headed straight to the coffee room. Whew! We barely got out of that one! a relieved Harm said.  
  
I'm not so sure, replied Mac, worriedly.  
  
What do you mean? asked Harm.  
  
Harm, what if the Admiral figures it out? Our careers are on the line here! Are you willing to jeopardize that?  
  
It took everything in Harm's power not to reach out and grab her at that point and just hold her like there was no tomorrow. I told you last night that you are my first priority now. More than my family, career, flying, everything. If the Admiral finds out and one of us has to leave JAG, then so be it. But that's not going to happen, Harm reassured her.  
  
What's not going to happen, sir? Bud asked as he walked into the coffee room.   
  
Uh...... Sturgis is not going to give us a continuance, so we better get started on this case right away. Bud, I need you to find anyone who knows Seaman Harrison and can come forward as a character witness. Harm, Mac, and Bud walked out into the bullpen.  
  
Right away, sir, responded Bud.  
  
Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral thought you would want to interview the men on the Patrick Henry, so I made arrangements for you to fly out there this afternoon, Harriet said as soon as she saw them.  
  
Thank you, Harriet. We'll be in my office discussing strategy, Mac said. She and Harm went into her office and closed the door, leaving Bud and Harriet standing there shaking their heads.  
  
Bud, what's going on? Harriet asked, always insightful.  
  
I'm not sure. They seemed pretty cozy in the coffee room. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Bud looked at his wife and grinned.  
  
Well, it's about time! Harriet grinned back.  
  
Meanwhile, in Mac's office, Harm and Mac stood and looked at each other without speaking. Well, we survived that first encounter, sort of, laughed Mac.  
  
I don't know what you were worried about. Nobody suspects a thing! replied Harm. Now let's get ready for our trip out to the carrier.  
  
Whatever you say, partner, Mac said with a wink.  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
_USS Patrick Henry  
1 Feb. 2002  
0900 hours_  
  
Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel MacKenzie reporting, sir. Harm saluted the now-familiar CAG he'd reported to on several occasions, including his ill-fated flight last May.  
  
Nice to see you in one piece, Commander. Colonel....., the CAG acknowledged Mac as well as Harm. I suppose you want to get started right away on your investigation.  
  
Yes, sir. We'd like to interview anyone who worked closely with Seaman Harrison and Seaman Gunther, as well as Seaman Andersen, Mac explained. Especially anyone who might have seen what happened or knew of any friction that may have been building among the men.  
  
You have my full cooperation. You may use my office to conduct interviews, the CAG responded.  
  
Very well,sir. We'll start with the men on duty the night the fight broke out, and go from there. Thank you, Captain. Harm and Mac saluted the CAG as they turned to leave the bridge.  
  
Once inside the CAG's office, Mac looked at the list of men on duty that night. She spoke to the seaman assigned to be their assistant. Let's start with Seaman Bogle.  
  
Yes, Ma'am, the seaman led in a tall, blond sailor who looked to be all of 18 years old.  
  
Seaman Bogle, how long have you been stationed on the Patrick Henry? asked Harm.  
  
Just three months, sir. This is my first assignment out of boot camp, sir, replied Seaman Bogle.  
  
And how well did you know Seamen Harrison, Gunther, and Andersen? asked Mac.  
  
I knew Seamen Harrison and Gunther pretty well, ma'am. They bunked together across the hall and had weekly poker games in their room when we were off duty. They were good sailors, ma'am, and got along with everybody, that I could see anyway.  
  
And Seaman Andersen? asked Harm. How well did you know him?  
  
Not very well, sir. He kept to himself most of the time. He did his job and all, but off duty he pretty much stayed in his bunk and didn't socialize, Seaman Bogle squirmed in his seat.  
  
Were you on duty the night of the alleged altercation? asked Mac.  
  
Yes, ma'am. I was on the port side, standing watch, when I heard some yelling, responded Seaman Bogle.  
  
Could you hear what the yelling was about? inquired Harm, looking up from his notes.  
  
I couldn't really make out what was being said, sir, said Seaman Bogle, obviously uncomfortable. But I thought I recognized Seaman Harrison's voice. He's lost his temper before, sir, during a poker game.  
  
Do you think Seaman Harrison would lose his temper enough to come to blows? Mac sensed that the seaman was keeping something from them.  
  
If his honor was being questioned, yes ma'am, replied Seaman Bogle.  
  
And had you ever heard Seaman Andersen question Seaman Harrison's honor in any way? Harm was also wondering what Seaman Bogle was hiding.  
  
Well, sir, there were rumors, Seaman Bogle hesitated to say anything more.  
  
Seaman Bogle, do you understand the penalties for withholding information from a JAG investigation? Mac used her most authoritative voice as she confronted the seaman. I'm sure that you don't want to jeopardize your career so early into your enlistment, do you? She was in his face now.  
  
No..... no, ma'am, but like I said, they were only rumors, stammered the seaman.  
  
Answer the question, seaman. What were the rumors? Harm stood up to assist Mac in confronting the seaman.  
  
Well, sir, uh, ma'am....... The rumors were that Seaman Andersen is gay and that Seaman Harrison was going to report him to the CAG, Seaman Bogle responded nervously.  
  
Wasn't he aware of the don't ask, don't tell' policy? Mac inquired.  
  
Yes, ma'am, but apparently Seaman Andersen made a pass at Seaman Harrison. He thought that since Harrison and Gunther spent so much time together that maybe they were........ well......... involved, and so Seaman Andersen thought he could confide in Seaman Harrison.  
  
So Harrison thought his sexuality was being questioned and confronted Andersen with his accusations, Mac was beginning to wonder what the SecNav was going to say when he heard this.  
  
Yes, ma'am, and apparently Seaman Anderson threatened to tell the CAG that Harrison and Gunther were gay if Harrison reported him. At which point, Gunther threw a punch and Harrison jumped on Andersen's back.  
  
Seaman Bogle, you said that you didn't see the altercation. How do you know all this? Are there others that can back up your story? Harm was beginning to see what a messy situation this could turn out to be.  
  
Yes, sir, there were two others who were off duty at the time, catching a smoke on deck, Seaman Bogle replied reluctantly.  
  
So they were somewhere where they weren't supposed to be, and saw this incident take place. Is that correct, seaman? Mac backed down as she tried to get the names from the seaman. Who were they?  
  
Petty Officer Getty and Seaman Holley, ma'am, Seaman Bogle responded, sadly.  
  
I'll finish up with the seaman while you go interview those two, Mac, Harm pulled Mac aside. Go easy on them..... the charge of withholding information is much more serious than smoking in the wrong place.  
  
I'll use my best Marine manners, Mac smiled back in response.  
  
Later, when Harm and Mac compared notes, they found that everyone had said basically the same thing: Seaman Andersen was gay and threatened Seaman Harrison if he tried to report him. Seaman Gunther threw the first punch, and continued to throw punches as Seaman Harrison jumped on Andersen's back.  
  
So what do we do now? asked Mac.  
  
I'm going to give Sturgis a call and see what Andersen's condition is and share what we found out. We'll see if he has found out the same information about the seaman, Harm hated to share information with the prosecutor, but homosexuality allegations were serious in the military. He needed to find out if Sturgis had discovered the same thing about his client.  
  
So I guess that leaves me to go share what we've learned with the CAG. Oh, happy, happy, joy, joy, Mac said, sarcastically. I'll meet you in the mess hall for lunch in an hour.  
  
Still thinking food, huh, Marine? Harm teased.  
  
Well, I'm sure whatever they have won't be as good as the ziti I had the other night, Mac smiled back. See you in an hour.  
  
_1200 hours  
Mess Hall  
  
_ What did you find out? Mac asked as she took a big bite of barbecued beef.  
  
Seems that Seaman Andersen is out of his coma and talking. He admitted to everything, being gay, threatening Harrison...... doctors say that he should recover fully, with time. Harm dove hungrily into his salad.  
  
Well, thank goodness for that. But that doesn't get our guys off the hook. They still have to face assault charges, Mac was still concerned about the trial. It turns out that the CAG was well aware of the rumors surrounding Andersen's sexuality, and was about to confront him with it when all this broke loose.  
  
There won't be a trial, Harm said, between bites. Mac looked at him, puzzled. The SecNav doesn't want the media to get ahold of this story, so we worked out a deal so it doesn't have to go to trial. Both seamen will have punitive letters of reprimand and forfeiture of a month's pay, but no confinement. Sound okay to you?  
  
I'd say they're two lucky sailors, Mac replied. But what about Seaman Andersen?  
  
The SecNav will arrange a medical discharge of some sort. And he'll go quietly into civilian life, Harm responded, sarcastically.  
  
You don't sound too happy about that, Mac looked at him questioningly.  
  
I just worry about what all this does to the morale of a ship, Harm said, diplomatically. It's important for men, and women, to be able to trust one another without question. You're like family on board a ship, but you also have to have respect for each other. That's why there are rules. I'm not judging anyone's private life, but when your life can depend on someone else, you have to have that mutual respect.  
  
Just then the CAG entered the mess hall and everyone snapped to attention. At ease, he said, as he walked over to Harm and Mac's table. I just got a call from Admiral Chegwidden. It seems that Seaman Andersen will recover and will receive a medical discharge. Harrison and Gunther will be disciplined, but not confined, so they will be reporting back to duty by the end of the week. I'd say you two wrapped this thing up in record time. Congratulations!  
  
I'm sorry the outcome couldn't have been better, sir, Mac said.  
  
Under the circumstances, I think everything turned out about as well as can be expected, replied the Captain. Commander, since you wrapped this up so quickly, how about doing your quals while you're here? It's been six months, and the Admiral said he can spare you for a couple of days.  
  
Harm turned to Mac. That okay with you?  
  
Sure. It'll save you another trip back here, Mac replied.  
  
I'll get a flight suit set up for you. Oh, and is it okay with you if you have Skates as your RIO? the Captain winked at Harm.  
  
Harm grinned. Absolutely. By the way, what's the weather report?  
  
Clear and calm. Not a cloud in sight. Should be a rather boring flight, the CAG teased Harm.  
  
That's okay. Boring is good sometimes, Harm responded. Turning to Mac, he flashed his flyboy grin and said, Catch you later, Colonel. And saluting, he turned and strolled out of the room.  
  
Later, as Mac watched him from the bridge as he nailed trap after trap, she thought about how he had asked her if it was okay that they stay so he could do his quals. He wasn't asking her permission, she realized, but he was being considerate of her feelings about staying an extra day or two. That was definitely unlike him. When it came to flying, Harm thought of no one else. He was in a zone when he flew, as he should be. Could it be that she really was his top priority now? Could she expect him to give up something that he loved so much?  
After all, it was that cocky self-confidence that attracted her to him in the first place. She really didn't want him to change.  
  
During his night quals, Harm came out on top, as usual. He was so exhausted by the end of the day that he didn't even have time to talk to Mac. Oh well, I'll see her in the morning, he thought, as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, the CAG asked him to report at once to the bridge. After acknowledging his salute, the CAG got down to business. Commander, you have again come out on top in all your traps. I could sure use another instructor pilot on board. Your talent should be utilized more than just every six months or so. What do you say?  
  
Harm couldn't hide his surprise, or his pleasure at the offer. I'm flattered, sir, and honored at your offer. As much as I would like to accept it, I have other priorities in my life right now. I'm very happy at JAG, and, well frankly sir, I've put my private life on hold long enough.  
  
The CAG raised an eyebrow as he said, Are you thinking marriage and family, Commander?  
  
Harm smiled as he said, It's crossed my mind, sir.  
  
With the Colonel, I assume? The Captain smiled mischievously.  
  
Harm looked surprised. What makes you think that, sir?  
  
Oh, Commander, it's obvious every time you two come on board. And didn't she call off her wedding when your plane went down?  
  
You don't miss a beat, do you sir? Harm tried not to smile.  
  
The Captain returned the smile and said, That's why I'm the CAG.  
  
Just then Mac entered the bridge. There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! She tried to hide her admiration as the CAG related how well Harm had done on his quals.  
  
So, Marine, are you ready to go? Harm asked.  
  
All packed and ready to return to headquarters, Commander. Mac turned to the CAG. Thank you for your hospitality, once again, sir.  
  
My pleasure, Colonel. You're always welcome on board. And, Commander, good luck to you, the Captain said.  
  
As Harm and Mac walked out onto the flight deck, Mac asked, What was he wishing you luck for?  
  
He offered me a position on board as a flight instructor.  
  
Mac suddenly got quiet as they boarded the helicopter. She dared not ask what his response was. She could see how much he loved flying and she knew how invaluable he would be as an instructor. But could she stand it if he left JAG again?  
  
Harm took her by the hand and said, Mac, I turned him down. I told him I have other priorities in my life now. My private life has been on hold long enough. He was wishing me luck with that. I'm not leaving you again.  
  
Mac looked at him with such relief in her eyes that he couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. I just know how much you love flying, she said, hesitantly. I couldn't ask you to give that up.  
  
You're not. Yes, I love flying, but the truth is, I love you more. I'm content to fly tomcats every six months and take my other up whenever I can. The most important thing to me right now is you. Now let's get back home so we can start this courtship!  
  
Mac looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. He really did love her! And if it took her a lifetime, which she hoped it would, she was going to return that love tenfold!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
For the next few weeks, Harm and Mac spent every waking moment together, getting to know each other better. Even though they had worked closely together for six years, there was still a lot they didn't know about each other personally. Mac knew that Harm loved music, but she found out that jazz was his favorite. So she checked out all the jazz clubs in the area, and they went to every single one of them, until they were able to narrow it down to their two favorites. If they wanted to do some dancing, their choice was Zanzibar on the Waterfront, which also had great food--something Mac was always up for! But if they wanted a smaller, more intimate setting, then Blues Alley in Georgetown was where they headed. Harm was thrilled that Mac shared his interest in jazz, and they spent many a night talking while listening to some great music, or just enjoying each other's company without saying a word.  
  
Harm found out that Mac loved old, classic movies. So one night he showed up at her apartment with some white cardboard boxes of Chinese food and an armful of videos he had rented. The clerk laughed at my choices, but I told her that she needed to know my Marine to understand, laughed Harm. So they stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, laughing at Spencer Tracy and Katherine Hepburn playing husband and wife lawyers on opposite sides in Adam's Rib.  
  
Do you think we'd be like that? laughed Mac.  
  
Probably worse, acknowledged Harm. As stubborn as we each are in the courtroom, it would be hard not to continue the argument at home.  
  
So I guess we would just need to find other ways to occupy our time, teased Mac, as she leaned over to give her sailor a long, luscious kiss. This is just too perfect, Harm. I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak.  
  
We've had too many shoes drop in the past, Harm answered. We're deserving of this happiness! Don't make it sound like it's too good to be true!  
  
I guess I just always figured that this kind of happiness only happens in the movies, Mac sighed. Maybe that's why I love the old movies so much. They always have happy endings.  
  
Well, our story will have a happy ending, too, if I have anything to say about it! Harm was adamant. A happy beginning and middle, too!  
  
You are just too good to be true, sailor. How did I ever get lucky enough to cross your path? Mac sometimes couldn't believe her good fortune.  
  
It's destiny----I keep telling you! Harm flashed his grin as he reached out to pull her closer. Hey, I almost forgot. I got a call from Mom today. She and Frank are flying out at the end of the week. She wants to meet Sergei. I thought with next weekend being a long weekend because of President's Day, that it would be a good opportunity to drive up to my grandmother's farm in Pennsylvania. It'll give all my favorite people a chance to meet and spend some time together. What do you think?  
  
Mac looked up at him as she said, Maybe this is something your family should do together, Harm, without me along. After all, this is your mother's first chance to meet Sergei.  
  
Actually, it was Mom's idea for you to come, too. In fact, she insisted, and I won't take no' for an answer! Is that clear? Harm was clear he wasn't going anywhere without Mac there beside him.  
  
Clear, sailor. It might be kind of fun being a part of a family, Mac said, wistfully.  
  
And I'm more than willing to share them with you, Harm responded with a smile. He wanted very much to make her a permanent member of his family, but that time would come---sooner than later, he hoped. Well, I better get going. Hey, Sturgis's father is preaching at the D.C. Community Church tomorrow and he invited us to come. What do you think?  
  
Gosh, I haven't been to a regular Sunday service in ages, Mac said, embarrassingly.  
  
Me either, but I figured that with me surviving my last punch out, and then finally getting together with you, that maybe God is trying to tell me something. I've been given another chance, and maybe it's time I start thanking Him for it! Mac had never heard Harm speak about his faith before. She really was learning something new every day!  
  
Okay, you're probably right. I've been feeling very blessed lately, too. And I really enjoyed listening to Sturgis's father on Christmas Eve, Mac thought it was probably about time that she took ahold of her beliefs and figured out what she needed to be doing with her life.  
  
Great! I'll pick you up at 1000 hours. We can go out to brunch afterwards, Harm gave her a long kiss goodnight as he walked out the door.  
  
See you soon---sleep well. Mac reluctantly closed the door as she reflected on these past few weeks. Could it get any better than this?  
  
  
_Dulles Airport  
15 Feb. 2002  
1800 hours_  
  
Mac got a nervous feeling in the pit of her empty stomach as Harm turned his SUV into the airport parking lot. They were there to pick up his mom and her husband, Frank. What if his mom didn't approve of her? She felt like such an outsider, what with Harm's mom meeting Sergei for the first time and all of them driving up to Pennsylvania tomorrow. Harm had said earlier. You've been with me from the moment I met Sergei, and my mom has been after me for years to get together with you. You need to be a part of all this!  
  
Even so, Mac couldn't help but have some butterflies as they waited for the passengers to disembark from the airplane.  
  
There they are! Mom, Frank, over here! Harm motioned to them, as if his mother could miss her tall, handsome son, who towered over the rest of the crowd.  
  
Harmon, I'm so glad to see you! Harm's mother gave her son a big hug, and then turned to Mac as Harm shook his step-father's hand. Mac, it's so good to see you again. She leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Harm told me that you two had finally gotten together. I don't know what took him so long!  
  
Harm said, exasperated.  
  
I'm just teasing, dear. She leaned toward Mac and whispered, But I'm glad he finally came to his senses!  
  
Thank you, ma'am, Mac said, embarrassed.  
  
Please, call me Trish, Harm's mom replied. And I don't know if you remember my husband, Frank. She motioned toward her husband.  
  
Yes, of course, it's nice to see you again, Mac extended her hand to Harm's step-dad. She was beginning to relax and enjoy herself now.  
  
So Harm, where's Sergei? asked Trish, puzzled. I thought he would come with you to the airport.  
  
He decided to stay at my apartment and cook us dinner. He wants to dazzle you with his domestic abilities, Harm laughed. Actually, he thought it would be good for us to have a chance to visit before you met him.  
  
How very thoughtful of him, Trish seemed impressed. He's much like his brother.  
  
Harm grinned at the comment and replied, More than you know, Mom. I'm very anxious for you to meet him.  
  
So am I, Harm, his mother replied. So let's get going!  
  
  
_  
  
Harm's apartment  
1930 hours_  
  
Harm and his mother were laughing as they entered the apartment. Trish gasped as she looked around the apartment to find candles lit, music playing, and a beautiful table set, awaiting what smelled like a luscious meal. Sergei walked over to greet them.  
  
Sergei, I'd like you to meet my mother, Trish, and her husband, Frank, Harm couldn't repress a big smile, even though his insides were about to burst from anticipation.  
  
It's nice to meet you, ma'am.... sir, Sergei formally shook both their hands.  
  
Please, Sergei, call me Trish, and this is Frank. We're very happy to meet you, too. I can see some of Harm in you already, Trish was quick to make the young man feel at ease. Something smells wonderful!  
  
It's one of Harm's recipes. I hope you like it, Sergei said with a smile.  
  
Well, since I taught him everything he knows about cooking, I'm sure it will be delicious! Trish laughed as she sat down.  
  
With everyone feeling much more relaxed after that first awkward moment, they all sat down to a wonderful meal. Mac sat quietly as she watched the interaction between these newly found relatives. They all get along so well, she thought to herself. Even in the midst of an awkward situation, they genuinely seem to like each other. How she wished her family had been like that when she was growing up.  
  
Once dinner was finished, they all moved into the living room to continue their discussion. Sergei shared about his homeland, his ordeal in prison, and how thankful he was to have found Harm and to now be in the United States.  
  
Trish reached for her purse. That reminds me. I have something for you. She reached into her purse and pulled out a bundle of letters and handed them to Harm.  
  
Harm knew what they were before even looking at them. Dad's letters! Mom, are you sure?  
  
Trish smiled as she said, I wasn't sure until I met Sergei tonight. I can see so much of your father in him, and I trust your instincts, Harm. If they can get anything from these envelopes to help prove that Sergei is Harm's son, then who am I to stand in the way? I loved your father very much, Harm. But after he was gone, I met Frank, and I love him, too. In a different way, but I still love and treasure him as my husband. I can see how your father could also love someone else, and I'm glad that he was able to find some happiness after that horrible ordeal he went through. Somehow it makes it easier for me to think of him as being happy before he finally died. And Sergei, you deserve to have whatever benefits you may have from being the son of a war hero. I only hope this will help. Trish smiled through her tears, and Mac could see how painful it still was for her to recall Harm Sr.'s ordeal.  
  
I don't know how to thank you, Trish! Sergei went over to give her a big hug.  
  
Just wear the Rabb name with pride, Sergei, and never do anything to dishonor it, Trish responded with firmness.  
  
Harm smiled at his family as he stood and announced, Well I better get Mac home and you two to your hotel. We need to be on the road early if we're going to get to Gram's by dinner tomorrow.  
  
  
_Grandma Sarah's farm  
Bethlehem, Pennsylvania  
16 Feb. 2002  
1700 hours_  
  
Sarah Rabb looked out the living room window as a large SUV drove up the driveway. With a big smile on her face, she rushed out the front door to greet her guests.  
  
Trish, Frank, welcome! She gave them both a hug as they walked up the steps to the front porch. And there's that handsome grandson of mine! She stood on her tiptoes to give Harm a peck on the cheek.  
  
Gram, I want you to meet Sergei, Harm motioned toward his brother who was following him up the steps.  
  
Welcome to the family, Sergei, Sarah Rabb gave her new grandson a kiss on the cheek, much to his surprise.  
  
Thank you, Mrs. Rabb, Sergei said, embarrassed.  
  
Oh please, call me Gram', like Harm does. You're one of the family now. She turned as Mac waited at the bottom of the porch steps. And who is this lovely young lady? You're not forgetting her, I hope! Grandma Sarah teased her grandson.  
  
No, Gram, I'm just saving the best for last. This is....... Sarah. Sarah MacKenzie. Harm couldn't hide the love in his voice as he said her name.  
  
You can call me Mac, Mrs. Rabb, Mac said, not sure what to say to this obviously wonderful woman.  
  
I could..... but I like the name Sarah' so much better. That's my name, too, you know. That makes it extra special, Sarah Rabb liked this young love of Harm's already.  
  
Then by all means, I would love for you to call me Sarah, Mac smiled.  
  
And you can call me Gram' as well, Grandma Sarah leaned over to give Mac a kiss, too. Now, you all must be starving! Come in and sit down. I've got fried chicken and mashed potatoes, and..... of course, lots of vegetables and bread for my non-meat-eating grandson here, Sarah loved to tease her grandson about his eating habits.  
  
Aw, Gram, you're too good to me, Harm laughed.  
  
Nothing is too good for my sailor. Now, as far as sleeping arrangements.... Frank and Trish take the guest room at the end of the hall, Sergei can sleep in Harm's old room. There are two beds in there. Now, Harm and Sarah, I know how young people are these days, but in my house I have rules about..........  
  
Harm interrupted, Mac and I are not sleeping together.  
  
Grandma Sarah looked surprised. Well isn't that something! That was your idea, I suppose? looking at Mac.  
  
Hey, you think I don't have morals? Harm teased. I even starting going back to church and everything!  
  
You are having quite an effect on my grandson, young lady! It's about time!  
  
Mac laughed as she looked at Grandma Sarah's surprised look. Actually, it was a mutual decision. We just decided to wait, that's all. And he's the one that got me going to church. It's made a big difference in our lives.  
  
Well, I am so happy. It's so rare to see young people committed to old-fashioned values these days. Well, then, Harm, you can stay in your old room with Sergei, and Sarah can have the room across the hall. Let's go eat and you can get settled later!  
  
After dinner, Mac sat on the front porch swing as she listened to the laughter in the kitchen. Gram had pushed the women away saying the men were going to clean up tonight. She was tending to the animals in the barn, while Trish was upstairs getting settled. Mac took a deep breath of the crisp night air as she looked up at the full moon that sat above the oak tree in the front yard. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Harm come out onto the porch.  
  
A penny for your thoughts, beautiful lady, Harm said, quietly.  
  
They're worth much more than that, Mac said, as Harm sat down beside her. All my life I've wanted a family like this, with big meals where everyone sits down together at the table, with talking and laughter, and teasing each other.  
  
You were awfully quiet at dinner, Harm said, worriedly.  
  
It's hard to get a word in! Mac laughed. No, I was just taking it all in, thoroughly enjoying myself. You have a wonderful family, Harm.  
  
Well, let's see...... there's my grandmother and my mother..... that's pretty normal. Then there's my stepfather...... I guess that's pretty normal now-a-days. Then there's my half-brother...... the son of my father who was shot down in Vietnam and sent to Russia where he met another woman and fathered a child with her. Then there's me, the son following in his father's footsteps as a naval aviator, hating the man who was trying to take my father's place. Yep, just your typical Norman Rockwell family, Harm said, only half-seriously.  
  
But that's just it. Look at all you've been through, and yet you can still sit down together at dinner and talk and laugh and thoroughly enjoy each other! I never had that growing up. There was always fighting and hurtful accusations, and a lot of pain. Tears came to Mac's eyes as she thought of what a wasted childhood she had experienced. I don't want my children to go through what I went through.  
  
They won't, Mac. You have overcome so much, and now you're here with me. My family is now your family. What's mine is yours. You don't ever have to go back to the way things were when you were growing up! Harm reached out and pulled her close to him. I'm not ever going to let you go, Sarah. That's a promise.  
  
Mac thought she had never felt such contentment. Somehow she knew that she would never be alone again. She now had a family!  
  
  
_Grandma Sarah's farm  
17 Feb. 2002  
0700 hours_   
  
Harm stood outside Mac's bedroom and knocked. Mac, are you up? Are you ready to go jogging? He looked worried as there was no answer.  
  
Just then, Grandma Sarah came up the stairs. Sarah's been up for an hour already. She knocked on your door, but when she didn't get an answer, she peeked in. She said you were sleeping so peacefully that she didn't have the heart to wake you. As long as you're here, come in here and talk to your grandmother for a minute. She motioned for him to go into her room.  
  
Harm sat down in the big overstuffed rocker that he had sat in so many times before as he and his grandmother had talked about all the things going on in his life: his father's disappearance, Harm joining the Navy, all the various girlfriends that his grandmother had always been so interested in, but that were never good enough for her grandson.  
  
I like Sarah. Never one to mince words, Grandma Sarah got right to the point. And you seem different with her. How do you feel about her? Is she the one that is going to finally get you to settle down and give me some great-grandchildren?  
  
Harm smiled at his grandmother's bluntness. Yes, Gram, she's the one. I've known it for years now, but I've been too stubborn and bullheaded to realize it. I almost lost her several times, but I'm determined to not let that happen again. She's it for me, and I'm happy to say that she feels the same way about me.  
  
Grandma Sarah went over to her dresser drawer and came back with a small black velvet box. Then I think it's time for me to give you this. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful sterling silver diamond ring with matching wedding band.  
  
But, Gram, that's your wedding set that Gramps gave you, Harm exclaimed. I couldn't take that.  
  
On our 50th wedding anniversary, the year before he died, your grandfather gave me this ring to replace the original set. She pointed to the ring she was now wearing. We both agreed that when the time came for you to get married, that you should give your bride this set and keep it in the family.  
  
Harm thought about how much this would mean to Mac, to have something that would truly connect her to this family. He couldn't wait to find the perfect time to ask her to be his wife!  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Grandma Sarah said, Now you find the perfect, romantic time to pop the question, and get that girl to marry you soon!   
  
Yes, Gram, I will. Thank you for always being here for me. Harm reached over and held his grandmother tight.  
  
Careful, boy, these old bones are getting brittle! Now go and find that young lady of yours while I cook up some of my famous omelets. She's bound to be starved after all that running. Why anyone spends that much time running in circles is beyond me! she teased.  
  
Well, Mac is a Marine, after all, Harm replied, laughing. My Marine, he said to himself, as he went to his room to put away the rings his grandmother had given him. As he came out of his room, he saw Mac coming up the stairs.  
  
Are you just now getting up, sailor? Mac asked, trying to make him feel guilty.  
  
No, actually, I've been talking with Gram. I'm sorry I missed our run together, Harm said apologetically.  
  
That's okay, Mac replied. There will be lots of other times.  
  
Yes, the rest of our lives, Harm thought to himself. Come on, let's go get one of Gram's omelets, he said aloud, leading Mac down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
_JAG Headquarters  
15 March 2002  
1600 hours_  
  
  
Harm paced nervously, back and forth, in his office, waiting to see the Admiral. He had put it off the whole day, and he knew he had to talk to the Admiral before they all went home for the weekend.  
  
Tiner appeared at the door. The Admiral can see you now, Commander.  
  
Thank you, Tiner. Harm paused at the Admiral's door. He had rehearsed what he was going to say, but now he couldn't remember any of it.  
  
Come on in, Commander. What can I do for you? The Admiral hoped this wasn't going to take long. He had dinner plans with Meredith.  
  
Well, Admiral, I would like to talk to you about something personal, Harm looked at the Admiral as if he was talking to his father.  
  
Here it comes, thought the Admiral. It's about time! Go ahead, son, he said out loud.  
  
Well, sir, as you know, Mac and I have been working together for six years. We've had different significant others that didn't work out, and we finally figured out that it was because we have strong feelings for each other. A couple of months ago we finally had a long talk and admitted our feelings for each other. We've been seeing other ever since, and frankly, sir, I'm in love with her, and she's in love with me. Harm felt like he had spilled it all out in one big tumbled mess of words.  
  
The Admiral smiled. I think that's great, Harm! It's about time you finally figured out what the rest of us have known all along. He looked at Harm's worried expression on his face. Why don't you look happy about it?  
  
Well, sir, Mac and I both love being at JAG. We were both stupid enough to look elsewhere for our career happiness, and we both ended up back here. Our careers are important to us, but to be honest with you, I've waited long enough to find happiness in my personal life. I want to ask Mac to marry me. Harm paused a moment as he looked at the Admiral's face to see if there was any indication of worry or disapproval. Seeing none, Harm continued. Mac and I think we can keep our private lives out of the office. I think we've done a pretty good job of that, especially in the last two months. We would both like to continue at JAG, but we don't know if that would create an uncomfortable position for you, sir.  
  
The Admiral sat at his desk for a moment, looking seriously at his senior officer who had been through so much in his life. He knew it wasn't easy for Harm to come to him like this. Son, have you asked Mac to marry you yet?  
  
No, sir. I wanted to talk to you first, Harm replied, starting to get worried that the Admiral was not going to approve of this relationship.  
  
Then what makes you so sure that she's going to say The Admiral decided to make Harm squirm a little bit.  
  
Well........ sir........ I...... Harm wasn't sure what to say.  
  
At that point the Admiral's face broke into a huge smile as he laughed and said, I'm just playing with you, son, of course she's going to say yes'! As for the two of you continuing at JAG, I saw this coming and I already talked to the SecNav about it. He was so pleased at the way we handled his grandson's case that he said he would leave the final decision up to me.  
  
Harm waited a moment and then held his breath as he asked,   
  
The Admiral smiled as he responded, Well, let's see...... Bud is shipping out soon and I don't trust Singer as far as I can throw her..... Do you think I want to train any more people for this office? I've got better things to do with my time! Seriously, Harm, you and Mac are the best lawyers I've got. I hope to give this office to you one day. You're like a son to me! Now, get out of here and go ask that Marine to marry you...... that's an order!   
  
Harm resisted the urge to go and give his CO a big hug. Instead he saluted and said, Yes, sir! I plan to do it this weekend, sir! With that, he turned and left the office, not seeing the huge smile on the Admiral's face and the tears in his eyes.  
  
Mac was waiting back in Harm's office. Where have you been? she asked, as he entered the room with a big smile on his face.  
  
Talking to the Admiral, Harm replied. He couldn't stop smiling, which made Mac wonder what was going on.  
  
About what? Mac asked, suspiciously.  
  
Oh, just clearing up some old business. Harm started looking through some files on his desk so he wouldn't have to look at Mac's face. He was afraid he would burst out laughing and spoil the whole thing.  
  
Then why the big smile on your face? Mac wasn't going to let him get out of it that easily.  
  
Well, if you must know, he told me this joke. You see, there was this Marine who......., Harm started, but Mac cut him off.  
  
Never mind. I've heard enough Marine jokes to last a lifetime. Classic movies and Chinese food tonight, right?  
  
Harm smiled at their Friday night ritual. Right. I pick up the Chinese food and you get the movies. What are we seeing tonight?  
  
I'll surprise you, Mac smiled as she left his office. See you later..... Pinky! Mac laughed as she called him the nickname Katherine Hepburn called Spencer Tracy in the movie Adam's Rib. Harm hated it when she called him that. Of course, she hated it when he gave it back to her, which of course he did.  
  
Later.... Pinkie, he replied, laughing. He really did need to think of a nickname for her, but so far couldn't think of anything that wouldn't cause a karate chop to his head. Oh well, he was just having fun trying.  
  
  
_Later that evening  
Mac's apartment_   
  
  
Mac wiped the tears from her eyes as the ending credits of An Affair to Remember rolled across the screen. Harm was getting used to her crying at these old movies, and pulled her close to him. He was just relieved that the tears weren't caused by him anymore!  
  
Hey, what are you crying for? That was a happy ending, he teased.  
  
Yes, but look at what they had to go through before they could finally be happy! The dishonesty, hiding feelings from each other, making decisions for the other person without even letting them decide....... Mac looked up at Harm and smiled. Kind of sounds like us, huh?  
  
Not anymore. No more secrets, no more hiding what we feel, Harm looked at her reassuringly.  
  
Sometimes I get so frustrated at all the time we wasted! We could have been happy being together all these years, but instead we hid our feelings and played those games, and..... Mac sat up as she vented her frustration.  
  
Harm smiled at his love as he interrupted her. Yes, it's frustrating, but that's part of who we were at the time. I believe that everything happened for a reason, to help each of us grow as a person, so that when we finally did get together, it would be at exactly the right time for us. The important thing is that we're together now, the past is behind us, and we have a beautiful future to look forward to..... together.  
  
Mac looked at him teasingly and said, And when did you get to be so philosophical?  
  
Harm laughed as he said, I guess I'm finally growing up! About time, huh? Mac laughed and nodded as she snuggled back into his chest. There's something about turning 40 that makes a man wonder about what he's done with his life.  
  
You're not going to have a mid-life crisis on me, are you? Mac jokingly asked, as she put her arms around her.  
  
Let's see....... I already have my red convertible, I've already changed jobs until I found one I'm happy with, and I've already had all the women I'll ever want or need in this lifetime, so........ nope, no mid-life crisis. Just an extremely happy almost 40-year-old. Think you can handle that? Harm suddenly realized that he had everything he had ever dreamed of. Even though they were kidding around, he made a mental note to never forget what he just said.  
  
I think I can handle that. That is, if you can put up with me when I go through menopause! Mac laughingly said.  
  
Thank God we've got a lot more time before that happens! Harm sat up suddenly. So, what have you got planned for tomorrow?  
  
You know....... my laundry has really piled up and this apartment hasn't been cleaned in.......... I'm ashamed to say how long it's been. I think I just need a day to get caught up on some stuff around here. Do you mind? Mac knew how much he loved to spend the weekends together.  
  
No, not at all. As much as I love spending every waking moment with you, I know that sometimes we just need some time to ourselves. I should probably do my laundry, too, but since I haven't been up in for awhile, I think I'll do that and save my laundry for another day.  
  
I'll do your laundry for you, sailor, Mac said, seductively. But you'll owe me.  
  
Hm..... let me think about what you might possibly want in return. How about dinner and dancing tomorrow night? Harm was beginning to put his plan in motion. There's a new club on Pennsylvania Avenue down the street from the White House. Want to check it out?  
  
Sure, that'll be fun! Mac replied with a smile. What time?  
  
I've heard that it fills up fast and parking is a bear, so why don't we head over there early....... about 1730 okay? Harm was hoping that Mac couldn't tell that he wasn't being entirely truthful.  
  
I should be done with everything by then. Mac stood up as Harm headed to the door. I'll look forward to it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her to him and gave her a long, slow kiss.   
  
As they parted and looked into each other's eyes, Harm cleared his throat and said, I better get out of here before this gets out of hand, thinking how ready he was to take this relationship to the next level.   
  
Mac looked up at him with her big, brown eyes and said, I know it's hard, Harm. It's hard for me, too. But I really think it's the right thing to do. I promise you, it will be worth the wait.  
  
Just so I don't have to wait much longer, he thought. You will definitely be worth the wait! he said out loud. Mac gave him one last hug and pushed him out the door.  
  
As he started to close the door behind him, Harm realized he forgot something. Peeking his head back around the door, he said, I love you, Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
Mac looked up from the couch. I never get tired of hearing you say that.  
  
Harm smiled as he said, Then I'll never stop saying it. Goodnight........ Sweetcakes.  
  
Mac frowned, so he said, Don't like that one either? Okay, I'll keep trying! He smiled his flyboy grin, blew her a kiss, and closed the door.  
  
_  
  
Mac's apartment  
16 March 2002  
1730 hours_  
  
  
Harm stood outside Mac's door, the little black box burning a hole in his pocket. He took a deep breath before he knocked on her door. Okay, Rabb, this is it, he said to himself. Now don't botch it up. It has to be a perfect night!  
  
Mac opened the door, looking radiant in a simple black dress and heels, accented with the pearl necklace and earrings he had given her for Valentine's Day. He just stood there and stared at her, not believing how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman.  
  
Mac interrupted his thoughts. Harm, are you okay?  
  
Harm smiled as he said, Never been better. Are you ready?  
  
They walked down to the car in silence as Harm kept talking to himself. Come on, Rabb, don't make tonight seem different. Make it like any other night.  
  
He opened the door to the corvette. There on the passenger seat was a single, yellow rose. Mac picked it up and as she smelled it, he leaned over to give her a quick kiss. Special occasion? she asked.  
  
First day of spring?, Harm responded, smiling.  
  
Mac shook her head. It's not until Wednesday.  
  
Uh...... St. Patrick's Day? Harm tried again.  
  
Mac shook her head again. Not until tomorrow.  
  
Well.... how about we just celebrate the fact that I still love you after two months of seeing you every night, and we haven't had one single argument! Harm was laughing now.  
  
Well, except for the nickname thing, Mac laughed back. But, okay, I can accept that. Except..........  
  
Worriedly, Harm said, Except what?  
  
Mac smiled. Every day is a special occasion with you.  
  
Oh, oh, you're getting gushy again. Hey, how about gushy' for a nickname? Mac shot him a glance that showed how she felt about _that_ one. Okay, forget I said that. Let's get going.  
  
The ride into the city was wonderful. It was warmer than usual for this time of year, so Harm had the top down. Mac loved the feel of her hair blowing as the car accelerated onto the freeway, even though it looked like a mess when they stopped. Lucky for me I have an easy hairstyle, she thought to herself as she got out a brush from her purse.  
  
The club is on the east side of the White House, so I thought maybe we could park here, Harm said, pointing to a government employee parking lot. My parking sticker is still good from the last investigation I did here. Are you okay to walk a few blocks in those heels?  
  
Mac shot him a look that said, I'm a Marine, remember? He laughed as he answered his own question. Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a Marine.  
  
They got out of the car and starting walking along the front of the White House. Mac was still holding the yellow rose, so Harm took her other hand in his. The sky was painted in beautiful streaks of purple, red, and orange, as the sun started to set over the Potomac River. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and their fragrance made Mac think of all the times she had walked alone, trying to get her head together after whatever relationship she had just managed to end. It seemed like she always took those walks in the spring, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. But she did recall one other time when she had been here........  
  
Here we are! Harm's voice suddenly startled her out of her thoughts and back to the present. Mac looked up and saw that they were standing in front of, not a new jazz club, but the White House rose garden.  
  
What do you mean, here we are? Mac asked, puzzled. This isn't a jazz club, this is still the sidewalk in front of the White House. And this is the curb........ she paused as she looked at the mischievous smile on Harm's face.   
  
............Where we first met. Yes, I know. Harm's heart was beating faster now. He only hoped that he could keep his voice steady as he continued. Come and sit over here for a minute, Sarah. He led her over to a bench by the White House fence where she could see the yellow roses in bloom in the White House garden, just as they had been on that first day they met.  
  
I remember that day as if it was yesterday, Harm looked deep into Mac's eyes. You came into my life at a time when I was still trying to find out who I was. Yes, I had just received a very distinguished medal from the President of the United States, and a promotion in the United States Navy. I had my Navy wings and I was an esteemed lawyer with the Navy JAG corps. To anyone who didn't know me, and even to some who did, I had everything going for me. But only I knew the truth----my life was a mess!   
  
Harm paused as Mac got a tissue from her purse to dab the tears that were forming in her eyes. Why was he doing this? she thought to herself. He was the one that said we should forget the past and look toward the future!  
  
Harm took her hands and continued. When I first saw you, I thought you were Diane, coming back to life........ coming back to save me from all the personal turmoil I had been going through: my father missing, my crash on the carrier, Diane being murdered...... but you weren't Diane. And the more I got to know you, the happier I was that you weren't. Diane would never have gone with me to Russia to find my father. Diane would not have encouraged me to go back to flying after my surgery. Diane would never have waited this long for me to commit myself to one woman. Diane did not compliment me the way you do. She and I were a lot alike: self-centered, self-absorbed, driven. What I need is someone who is the opposite: unselfish, caring, insightful. And that someone, Sarah, is you. You are all the things I'm not. That's why we make such a good team, in the court and outside of it. It's a partnership that I want to make permanent......... one that will last for the rest of our lives and into eternity.   
  
Harm reached into his pocket and took out the little black box. Mac gasped when she saw it and realized what he was about to do. Harm ignored the tourists who were continuing to walk along the sidewalk, snapping pictures of the White House rose garden. He slid off the bench onto one knee. Taking Mac's hands in his and looking into her big brown eyes, Harm continued. Sarah MacKenzie, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are a strong woman with a mind of your own, and also a caring, compassionate partner. There is no one else in this world for me. I know that God put us together for a reason and that He has great plans for us. Sarah, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? With that he opened the box to reveal the engagement ring that his grandmother had given him.  
  
Mac looked at it with wonder. She knew where it must have come from, and what it represented to Harm and his family. As she looked into Harm's sea-green eyes, looking at her with love and anticipation, she flashed back at all they had been through together. Russia, separation, deaths of significant others and family members, Harm's accident and her almost-wedding. These are things most couples don't see in a lifetime! He had seen her at her worst, and yet he still wanted to share his life with her. How could she possibly accept as eloquently as he had proposed?  
  
Mac took a deep breath and prayed that something would come out of her mouth when she opened it. All my life I have been looking for a man to complete me, to take care of me, to be everything that my father wasn't. I have thought I was in love before, thought I found the man who could meet all of my expectations. Then I met you. You have been the most......, Mac searched for the right words, ....... exasperating, frustrating, unnerving....... Harm started to look worried, so Mac changed course. ........self-confident, honorable, most wonderful man I have ever known! At that, Harm started to relax. Harm, I don't know why it took us so long to realize the depth of our feelings for each other, but, you're right, there must have been a reason. And whatever that reason, we are better people for it. Because of what we have been through, we have an undeniable trust and bond that most couples spend a lifetime trying to achieve! I will never again question your love for me, or mine for you. I know that it is a love that will last a lifetime. Mac paused as she saw tears come to Harm's eyes. She, herself, had to fight back the tears as she continued. Harmon Rabb, Jr., I love you more than I have a right to, and there is nothing I would rather do than be your wife!  
  
At that, the small crowd that had gathered around them burst into applause, and Harm and Mac found themselves in each other's arms, totally oblivious to the people around them. Harm took Mac's left ring finger and slipped his grandmother's ring onto it.  
  
A perfect fit. I knew it would be, Harm said, tears streaming down his face. Grandma Sarah knew that you were the perfect woman for me. I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out.  
  
Mac put her finger to his lips. Sh..... that doesn't matter now. What matters is where we go from here. She handed him a tissue.  
  
Harm laughed as he blew his nose and wiped off his face. Well, I did promise you dinner and dancing, so how about we continue to that new club I was telling you about?  
  
Mac looked at him, surprised. You mean, there really is a new club on Pennsylvania Avenue?  
  
Harm looked at her, mockingly aghast. Why, Sarah MacKenzie, soon to be Rabb, have I ever lied to you? Mac gave him another one of her looks, to which he said, Okay, don't answer that. Yes, there is a new club, and it's just a little bit farther. Shall we, Colonel? Harm offered his arm.  
  
Whatever you say, Commander, Mac replied. She slipped her arm through his and they continued down the street.  
  
Later, as they finished their meal, Harm couldn't take his eyes off his new fiancee, and Mac couldn't take her eyes off her ring. She looked up to find him smiling at her.   
  
You could look at me now and then, you know, Harm teased. After all, I'm the one you're marrying.  
  
Mac looked shocked as his words suddenly sunk in. It's..... it's just that this ring is so beautiful, and so meaningful. How could your grandmother give it up?  
  
Gramps had given her a new ring for their 50th wedding anniversary, and they both agreed that I should give it to the woman I love, to keep it in the family. Harm paused and thought carefully before asking, Do you need time to let all of this sink in, or should we talk about when this historic event is to take place?  
  
Mac smiled. Harm, I've been thinking of nothing else ever since that night in your apartment when you told me you loved me. The sooner the better, as far as I'm concerned!  
  
Harm looked relieved. Well, we should probably talk about what kind of wedding we'd like to have, and where. That might influence the date. I know you've said that you didn't like big church weddings, so we could go for something small in a park, or on the beach, or.......  
  
Mac interrupted him. Actually........ I was thinking more like the Academy chapel. Harm couldn't hide his shocked reaction. Mac laughed as she continued, There are so many people who have been waiting for this to happen, I don't think a small, intimate setting is going to cut it. I know how much the Academy means to you..... I think it would be extra special for us to get married there.  
  
Harm shook his head and said, As much as I think I know you, you are still full of surprises. I don't know, Mac, the Academy chapel books up far in advance. How about if we drive up there tomorrow and check it out? We could catch the last service at 1100 and then talk to Chaplain McMahon and see what the calendar looks like.  
  
Mac smiled at her new fiancé. I think that would be great. Now, how about dancing with your soon-to-be wife?  
  
Aye, aye, ma'am, grinned Harm.  
  
  
  
_Naval Academy Chapel  
Annapolis, Maryland  
17 March 2002  
1100 hours_  
  
Mac walked beside Harm into the Naval Academy chapel, amazed at what she saw. As they slipped into a pew toward the back, Mac looked at the ornately decorated altar, with the sterling silver cup and plate of communion bread, the pipes of the organ filling the wall behind. The stained glass windows lined the side walls of the chapel, each one depicting a different sea hero from the past. On the ceiling over the choir loft in the rear of the chapel was a painting of the votive ship. Harm grabbed her hand as she gaped in wonder at the gorgeous building.  
  
As the service drew to a close, the whole congregation joined together in the singing of the Navy Hymn, a tradition at the close of every service. Mac thought she had never heard anything so beautiful. As the people filed out of the chapel, Harm turned to Mac and asked, Well, what do you think?  
  
Mac replied, with wonder, I'm...... I'm overwhelmed! This is such a magnificent place, Harm. I can't imagine getting married to you anywhere but here. What do you think the wait time is?  
  
I don't know, but here's the man to ask. Harm stood to address the chaplain coming toward them. Chaplain McMahon, I don't know if you remember me......, Harm started.  
  
Midshipman Rabb, I believe, Chaplain McMahon replied.  
  
Harm looked surprised. I can't believe that you remember me after all these years, Chaplain.  
  
Well let me see. There was the time you and Midshipman Turner had all the cadets in your squadron cough every time I said the word sin' in a sermon, the time you dropped the whole tray of juice during communion, not to mention the times you fell asleep, and snored no less!  
  
Oh, you must have me mixed up with someone else. I would _never_ do such things! Harm laughed. How are you, Chaplain? He extended his hand to receive a firm handshake.  
  
Oh, getting older, Commander, getting older. What brings you up our way? Not a JAG investigation, I hope? Chaplain McMahon made it clear he had kept up with Harm's career.  
  
No, not business today, sir. I'm here on a personal visit. I would like for you to meet my fiancee, Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, Harm acknowledged Mac standing next to him.  
  
A pleasure to meet you, Colonel, said Chaplain McMahon. Any woman who manages to get this man to make a commitment deserves a medal in my book!  
  
Mac laughed as she said, I think he's a trophy in itself, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Harm has told me so much about you.  
  
Well, I'm guessing that maybe you want me to check the calendar and see when this facility is available for an upcoming wedding. Am I right? Chaplain McMahon looked at the two of them, so obviously perfect for each other.  
  
Yes, sir, I know there is usually a long waiting list, but we thought we would take our chances and see what was available, Harm replied, silently praying that the wait wasn't a year or more.  
  
Well, it just so happens that I had a phone call this morning with a cancellation. It seems that the young woman decided she wasn't cut out to be a Navy wife and called off the wedding. The Chaplain chuckled. I'm just glad she decided that before the wedding. Anyway, I called everyone on the waiting list, and no one wanted the date.  
  
asked Mac, curious as to why someone would give up a chance like that.  
  
No one felt that they could pull together a big wedding in that short amount of time, answered the chaplain.  
  
How short of an amount of time are we talking about? asked Harm.  
  
Five weeks from today, Sunday, April 21, replied the chaplain. If you think you can plan your wedding in that amount of time, you're welcome to it. Otherwise, the next opening is June 14.......... That's not so bad, Harm thought.............. 2003, finished Chaplain McMahon.  
  
Harm turned to Mac, who was standing there with a stunned look on her face. What do you think? Can we put this thing together in five weeks?  
  
Harm, I don't know. The invitations are supposed to go out a month in advance and we still have to get them printed. Then we have to find a place for the reception, call a caterer, arrange for flowers, I have to get a dress, music...... I don't know! Mac was almost in tears as she thought about everything that had to be done. It was just too overwhelming!  
  
Maybe I can help with some of that, replied Chaplain McMahon. First of all, the Academy print shop can do the invitations for you within the week, and they're open today. Also, this couple had the officer's club booked for the reception, so I'm sure that date has not been taken yet. They're open today, too. We can talk to the organist while you're here about music, and we have an Academy florist, as well. I'm afraid I can't help you with your dress, however.  
  
Harm took one look at the panic in Mac's eyes and knew that he was getting close to that point where she shuts down and backs away. Chaplain, we just got engaged last night, and I think we're still getting used to the idea. Maybe we should just look for a church in D.C. and plan this for later in the year.  
  
Mac's eyes softened as she looked at her future husband who knew her so well. Harm, it's okay. I....... I just need a little time to think.  
  
Chaplain McMahon knew exactly what was happening. He'd seen it before. Tell you what, Sarah. Harm and I have a lot of catching up to do, so we'll just go back here in my office and give you some time alone. Feel free to walk around the grounds outside and take your time digesting all this information. It's a lot to take in at one time. Oh, and it might not be a bad idea to ask the Man upstairs what you should do. The Chaplain pointed up and smiled.  
  
Thank you, Chaplain, Mac said, as she gave a reassuring look to Harm. I can't make him think I'm backing out of this, she thought.  
  
As the Chaplain and Harm went back to his office, Mac sat in the front pew, looking at the altar in front of her. Please, God, she prayed. I don't want to make another mistake. I know that Harm is the only one for me, but I don't want to rush into this. Please give me a sign as to what to do. Suddenly she felt called to go outside through the side door. She wasn't sure what she would find as she pushed the heavy door open. The bright noonday sunlight blinded her at first, and as she stepped outside, she realized that there was a courtyard with beautiful flowers and benches on which to sit. Mac sat down and marveled at all the flowers in bloom. Each flower looked the same, but on closer inspection, Mac saw that they each had their own qualities that made them different from the rest. She got up from the bench and walked along the path, looking at the daffodils, tulips, and lilies, among the rest of the flowers that she didn't know the names of, but were beautiful none-the-less. As she rounded the corner, she saw one of the most beautiful rosebushes she had ever seen. The color of each flower was a pale pink, almost white, with a darker pink around the edges of each petal. It was a huge rosebush, the biggest she had ever seen. It dwarfed everything around it.   
  
But, what was that? Mac looked closer, and in the middle of this huge rosebush was another rosebush struggling to grow up through the stems and buds of the larger bush. It must be a volunteer', Mac thought, one whose seed had been blown into the middle of the larger bush. It was determined to make it, to grow despite being choked out by something bigger. Mac looked closer and saw that this tiny rosebush had two single buds coming from one stem starting to open. Mac gasped as she saw what color they were---yellow. It was then that she knew what she needed to do.  
  
Practically running back into the chapel, Mac hurried into the chaplain's office. She could hear the chaplain and Harm laughing over some remembrance of Harm's Academy days. Both men stopped, however, when she walked into the room. Harm looked at her face, expectantly, but waited for her to speak.  
  
Mac said, out of breath, what are you doing just sitting here? We have a lot of work to do if we're going to get a wedding together in five weeks!  
  
With that, Harm jumped out of his seat and lifted Mac into the air, twirling them both into a circle.  
  
I'll call the print shop and the officer's club and let them know you're coming, laughed the chaplain as he picked up the phone.  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
_Mac's apartment  
22 March 2002  
1900 hours_  


  
**Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie  
and  
Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr.  
request the honor of your presence  
as they start their new life together   
as husband and wife  
on Sunday, 21 April 2002  
at 1600 hours  
  
United States Naval Academy Chapel  
Annapolis, Maryland**  
  


Mac ran her finger over the navy blue embossed letters on the invitation, as if tracing the letters made it more real. The special messenger from the Academyhad delivered them this afternoon--all 200 of them! Harm had agreed to forego their usual Friday night tradition of watching classic movies and help her address envelopes instead.   
  
It had been quite a week! Harm and Mac had gone to work Monday morning and announced their engagement in the bullpen as everyone enjoyed their morning coffee. No one seemed surprised--and here they were, priding themselves at keeping their for the past two months, and everyone could see right through them! The Admiral seemed the most pleased of all, which thrilled Mac thoroughly. She thought very highly of the Admiral--he was almost like a father to her--and she didn't want to do anything that would cause him displeasure. He had been called out of town for the remainder of the week, so she did not get the chance to ask him if he would do the honors of giving her away at the wedding. She had asked him before, when she thought she was marrying Mic, and she felt rather embarrassed to do it again. But she had no one else to give her away, except for her Uncle Matt, of course, but he was still serving time in Leavenworth. She planned on asking the Admiral again first thing Monday morning.  
  
Harm had asked Sturgis to be his best man, and Sergei and Bud (if he could get leave, which he assured them he could) would be groomsmen. Harriet agreed to be her matron of honor, and Chloe was thrilled to finally be a bridesmaid. To round out their bridal party, Mac asked Lynn, an old friend from college who she still kept in touch with. They had made arrangements for the reception at the officer's club, and the florist at the Academy was taking care of all the flowers. The music was all planned--Sturgis actually agreed to sing, as well as be the best man--and the invitations just had to be addressed and mailed tomorrow. Mac couldn't believe that everything was falling into place. Why did she have this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something?  
  
A knock at the door snapped her out of her daydreams. As she opened the door to her handsome future husband, she couldn't help but pinch herself that this was all really happening. In less than a month, she would be Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr.!  
  
Hey, beautiful! Harm greeted her at the door, his hands full of Chinese food and a bouquet of daisies.  
  
What are the flowers for? Mac asked, knowing what he was going to say. What's the special occasion?  
  
Every day is a special occasion with you, Harm grinned in reply. Besides, only 30 days until you become my wife!  
  
And you become my husband, Mac smiled back. Her smiled turned to a grimace as she got a crick in her neck.  
  
Harm jumped up when he saw the pain in her face, and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Hey, now, you're all tight! There's no need to be stressed, Mac. Everything is falling into place beautifully, don't you think?  
  
Mac didn't reply as she totally succumbed to his healing touch. I'll give you until tomorrow to stop that, she mumbled, finally starting to relax.  
  
Well, tomorrow the food will be cold! Come on, let's eat! I'll rub your neck some more later. Harm started to dish up her sweet and sour pork and his vegetable lo mein.  
  
Harm, there are still some details we need to talk about, Mac said, as she hungrily dug into her food.  
  
Like what? Harm asked, matching her forkful by forkful.  
  
Well, let's see. Mac got out the list she had been making. Harriet and I are going looking for dresses tomorrow, and you guys are all wearing your dress whites, except Sergei......  
  
Got his tux already rented, along with Frank's, Harm finished her thought. What else?  
  
What about our honeymoon? Mac seductively asked. We haven't even talked about where we're going, or approached the Admiral asking for time off, or.......  
  
I talked to the Admiral on Monday before he left. He can spare us for 10 days, no more. Honeymoon is already booked and paid for. Harm was full of surprises. He loved catching her offguard like this.  
  
Already booked? Mac raised an eyebrow. Where are we going?  
  
It's a surprise, Harm replied, mischievously. At seeing Mac's indignant expression, he quickly added, Trust me, you will love it. We've traveled all around the world, Mac, but this trip will be different, I promise.  
  
Okay, if you say so. Just tell me what I need to pack, Mac liked this take-charge side of Harm. It gave her one less thing to worry about.  
  
I'll make you a list, teased Harm. Now, what else is on your mind?  
  
We haven't even talked about whose apartment we're going to live in. I know how attached you are to yours and all the work you've put into it, but it's so far on the other side of town. I'm not sure how you feel about this place.....  
  
Once again, Harm interrupted her. Actually, I was thinking about a house.  
  
A house? Mac couldn't believe her ears.  
  
You know, a building with a living room, kitchen, several bedrooms, with a garage for two cars, and a yard big enough for a swing set for the kids. Families live in them--I know you've seen them, Harm teased.  
  
Mac hit him playfully on the arm. Seriously, she said, Can we afford it?  
  
Harm answered, I figure with both our incomes, we should be able to find something in Virginia, some place where the commute to headquarters wouldn't be too bad. Maybe a fixer-upper that we could gradually work on and make it our own. You're dress shopping with Harriet tomorrow, right? Mac nodded, still not believing what she was hearing. Well, how about we do some house hunting on Sunday after church? I know this realtor in Springfield. Let me give her a call tomorrow and see what she can find in our price range. Mac was still staring in disbelief at her sailor. Now, come on, we have envelopes to address!  
  
Later, as she was taking a break to rest her aching hand, Mac laid on the couch watching Harm. He had been telling her stories about every single person on his list, so she had addressed about twice as many envelopes as he. There he was now, singing along with the radio as he addressed each envelope with a flourish. Was this the same man that two years ago had pushed her away in Sydney? Was this the same guy that had so much trouble in the past making a commitment? He looked up at that moment and smiled at her resting on the couch.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Harm laughed, You know, if someone had told me a year ago that I would be sitting at your dining room table addressing invitations to our wedding that is to take place in less than a month, I would have told them they were crazy!  
  
We've come a long way, Harm, Mac said gently.  
  
Yes, baby, we have, Harm replied, as he came over to the couch to pick up where he had left off earlier in massaging her neck. He leaned over to gently kiss her neck as he caressed each aching muscle. Mac felt a tingle go down her spine and spread to every nerve cell in her body. Suddenly, she wanted to forget about the invitations, the wedding plans, the house hunting. All she wanted was to totally surrender herself to this man that she was hopelessly in love with! She turned to face Harm and they kissed passionately as their arms embraced each other's trembling bodies.  
  
As their lips parted and they momentarily broke away, they gazed into each other's eyes, each knowing what the other wanted so badly.  
  
Harm started.  
  
Harm, maybe since we have actually made a commitment to each other, it would be okay to........ Mac looked longingly into Harm's eyes.  
  
I know I'm going to regret this later when I'm alone in my own bed, but no.......... we've come this far. We're going to see this through until our wedding night. I promised you that, and I always keep my promises, Harm said, regretfully.  
  
How did I end up with such an honorable sailor? Mac said, mockingly.  
  
Just lucky, I guess, Harm grinned. He started gathering up the finished invitations and put them in a box. Now, you have a wonderful time tomorrow with Harriet, and I will take these to the post office and get them sent off tomorrow. Pick out a beautiful dress, ninja girl (Mac had decided that was her favorite of all his attempts at nicknames).  
  
Oh, I plan to. I want to make sure that you are looking at no one but me when I walk down that aisle, Mac took his hand as she walked him to the door.  
  
You could be wearing rags and I would still be seeing no one but you, Harm kissed her once more before tearing himself away. Call me when you get home tomorrow after your shopping spree.   
  
  
_24 March 2002_   
_Springfield, Virginia_  
  
Saturday had turned out to be a fun day. Mac and Harriet had gone to just about every bridal shop in Georgetown, and were thinking about venturing into the city, when Mac saw it. The perfect dress! It was nothing like the one she had picked out for her wedding. This one was white lace with a scoop neck and fitted waist that made a in the front. It had a long, flowing train and pearl buttons down the back. Harriet had gasped when she saw it and had said it was just perfect. They had picked a similar style of dress for the bridal attendants, made of light blue satin. Mac had returned home exhausted but ecstatic at her purchases. That had been her biggest worry, the dress. But now that had fallen into place, too, just like everything else!  
  
So here they were, Harm and Mac, on a Sunday afternoon, trying to find the perfect house. The realtor had been driving them around for three hours now, to Alexandria, Arlington, and now Springfield. Every house they had looked at had been too big or too small, too expensive, or in the wrong kind of neighborhood, or just plain ugly. They had not found a one that either of them had liked. Mac could tell that the realtor was getting frustrated. She didn't blame her. She felt a massive headache coming on herself. Throughout all this, Harm had remained optimistic.  
  
We don't have to find it today, he said. We'll keep looking until we find exactly what we want. We have plenty of time.  
  
Harm, the wedding is four weeks from today, Mac said. We don't have plenty of time.  
  
The realtor let out a big sigh. Mac could tell that she didn't think the perfect house was out there. I have one more to show you today, and then we better call it a day, she sighed.  
  
They turned onto a tree-lined street with red brick houses lining wide sidewalks that held kids on bicycles and roller-skates. They had to slow down as a softball game had to move out of the middle of the street to let them by. Harm looked at the immaculate yards of each house, as the smell of barbecues filled the evening air. Mac liked the feel of this street and the friendly family atmosphere.  
  
Here we are! said the realtor. Harm smiled down at Mac, whose smile suddenly faded. Harm turned to look at what had caused Mac's sudden change of expression. Standing before them was a two-story brick house, much like the others on the street. But this one had a yard that was overrun with weeds and the white paint on the trim was badly chipped and peeling.  
  
Now this is your typical fixer-upper, the realtor warned. It needs some work, but it's been on the market for awhile, so I'm sure you can get a great deal.  
  
Harm turned to Mac and said, Look past the initial appearance and look for its possibilities. Visualize what it can look like after we get our hands on it.  
  
Mac nodded hesitantly and said, I'll try. That headache was beginning to throb now.  
  
They walked through the front door into the entry way. Bright crimson flowered wallpaper greeted them as they entered the living room. Mac started to feel nauseous. It was a good thing that Harm was holding her tightly by the hand and pointing out all the   
  
Look at the beautiful brick fireplace! Harm exclaimed. They don't make them like that anymore.  
  
The realtor saw a light in Harm's eyes and was quick to point out other things that might be missed. There are hardwood floors throughout the house. A new roof was put on last year, so you won't have to worry about that expense for another 20 years or so. It sits on a half-acre, so it has a huge backyard with several large oak trees.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, and Mac gasped when she saw the lime-green cabinets. I sure don't think much of the former owners' color scheme, she said sadly.  
  
Harm opened the cabinets to inspect the inside. They are solid oak, so the paint can be stripped off and they can be refinished, he informed Mac, always the handyman at heart.  
  
They continued through the breakfast nook to open the French door that led to the backyard. The realtor was right--it was huge with three beautiful oak trees. I could build a deck off the back door here. The greenery could be thinned out and a flower garden put over there, and maybe a vegetable garden on the side of the house.... Harm went on and on with more ideas. Mac stared at him in amazement. Could he be actually thinking of buying this dump? But she did like the layout of the floor plan. It also had a basement that could be used as an exercise room, and a playroom for the kids later on, Harm had pointed out. And it was large enough that he could wall off an office for them to keep their computers in.  
  
Let's see the bedrooms upstairs, Mac said. As they climbed the stairs with the beautiful oak staircase (that needed to be refinished, of course), Mac started to visualize the Oriental rugs that could be put down in the hallway.  
  
The plumbing has all been replaced with copper, and the brass faucets are all new, but in keeping with the old-fashioned style. The original four-footed bathtub is in the master bathroom and still works great! The realtor was catching their excitement now. There are four bedrooms and two baths upstairs, and a half-bath downstairs, with another half-bath in the basement.  
  
Mac walked through the huge master bedroom with a walk-in closet that was unusual for older homes. She looked into the other three bedrooms, but was drawn into the one at the end of the hall. It had been painted yellow, and a beautiful sunset could be seen from the large window, overlooking one of the oak trees in the backyard.  
  
Harm walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. This would be a perfect nursery, don't you think?  
  
Mac turned and looked at his hopeful expression. Harm, there's so much work to be done. How will we ever find the time?  
  
We have the rest of our lives to make it perfect, Harm replied, trying to ease the worried look on her face. Look, the building itself is in good shape. It has a new roof and new plumbing. Sturgis and I can make this place livable in three weeks. We can sand and stain the floors and cabinets, strip off all this ugly wallpaper and paint the walls white. Then you can take your time picking out what wallpaper and paint you want for each room.  
  
But what about the yard and the outside of the house? Mac still wasn't convinced.  
  
Tiner has a cousin who is in the landscape business, so I'll just hire him to come and clean the place up. I can scrape off the outside trim and repaint it in one weekend. Come on, Mac, doesn't this feel like home? Harm didn't want to push, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to find another deal like this one.  
  
And since it's already empty, I can close escrow within the week, added the realtor. You can start fixing it up next weekend if you want.  
  
Mac looked at the pleading look on Harm's face and couldn't resist bursting out laughing. Okay flyboy, if you think you can get it ready in four weeks. But don't count on me too much. I still have a wedding to put together, remember?  
  
Aye, aye, ma'am, Harm saluted and then picked her up into his arms and twirled her around.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
_JAG Headquarters  
25 March 2002  
0800 hours_  
  
Harm knocked on the door of the Admiral's office. responded the Admiral from inside. Harm took a deep breath as he entered the Admiral's office.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden looked up from his desk, surprised to see Harm standing there at attention. At ease, Commander. It's rather early for you, isn't it? What can I do for you?  
  
Harm sat down across from the Admiral and smiled. First of all, Admiral, welcome back. I'd like to talk to you about something personal, if I may.  
  
Oh, all right, Commander. How are the wedding plans coming? The Admiral hoped that something hadn't fallen apart while he was gone.  
  
Everything is really falling into place, sir. We even found a house to buy! It's going to take some work, but Sturgis and I are going to work on it in the evenings and weekends to get it livable in the next month, Harm said excitedly.  
  
Well, I have purposely kept your and Mac's case load fairly light because of all the planning you're doing, but I don't think I can spare you anymore time than that........, the Admiral couldn't believe that Harm was asking for more time off. Where did he think he was--------a private law firm or something?  
  
Harm looked puzzled for a moment as he let what the Admiral said sink in. Oh, no sir, it's nothing like that. With daylight lasting longer and three free weekends, I'm sure we can get it ready in time. No, I'm here on an entirely different matter.  
  
What is it, son? The Admiral couldn't imagine what was on Harm's mind.  
  
Well, sir, when Mac was planning on marrying Mic, she asked you to give her away at the ceremony, Harm hesitated, not sure how to approach this.  
  
Yes, that's right, the Admiral wondered what the problem was.  
  
And I know she is planning on coming in here this morning to ask you if you would do the honors at our wedding, Harm continued.  
  
And do you have a problem with that, son? The Admiral didn't know what Harm was getting at.  
  
Oh, no sir, nothing like that, Admiral, Harm went on hurriedly. The last thing he meant to do was offend his CO. It's just that I found out that her Uncle Matt is up for an early release from Leavenworth, and I was hoping that you might know someone in a position to help win approval for his parole. I know nothing would make Mac happier than to have her Uncle Matt give her away. Not that she wouldn't be honored to have you walk her down the aisle......  
  
I understand, Harm, the Admiral smiled, enjoying watching Harm squirm. Family is important, and Mac has gone most of her life without one. As a matter of fact, I do have an old SEAL buddy who serves on the parole board. Let me give him a call and see what I can do.  
  
Thank you, Admiral, replied Harm. And thank you, sir, for easing our case loads a little. We will make it up to you.  
  
You bet you will! retorted the Admiral, smiling. Now, get back to work, Commander, before I dig up another case for you.  
  
Aye, aye, sir. Harm saluted as he was dismissed.  
  
As he walked back toward his office, he bumped into Mac just arriving at hers.  
  
You're here mighty early, sailor, Mac teased. She looked over to the direction Harm was coming from. Is the Admiral back? I need to talk to him about giving me away at the ceremony.  
  
I just left him, and he was about to make a long-distance phone call. Harm wanted to stall her to give the Admiral time to, hopefully, arrange for Uncle Matt's parole. He wanted to surprise Mac with the news. It might be awhile.  
  
Oh, okay. I'll catch him later. Important case? Mac glanced at the file in Harm's hand.  
  
Oh, nothing I can't handle with little or no difficulty, Harm complained. He was anxious to get back to the more challenging cases, but right now, marrying Mac was his major focus.  
  
I know these cases must be boring for you, Harm. But it'll only be for a little while longer. I kind of like the stress-less you.' We can talk about things other than law for a change, Mac looked up at Harm with a smile.  
  
I know. It's a nice diversion from the stressful cases we've both had the past several years. Boring is good------sometimes, Harm smiled back at his bride-to-be. Hey, remember our lunch date. We're going to sign the papers at the escrow company today!  
  
How could I forget? Mac was starting to get excited about their new house, and the prospect of fixing it up together--after the honeymoon, of course. She just hoped that Harm and Sturgis were able to get it livable in the next three weeks. Well, I've got to be in court in 23 minutes, so I better getting going, Mac hurried into her office as Harm went into his next door. This was so cool, working next door to my future husband, Mac thought. Does it get any better than this?  
  
_  
JAG Headquarters_   
_1600 hours_  
  
Harm looked up as Mac burst into his office, breathless. Is the Admiral still here? Mac exclaimed. I was tied up in court all afternoon, so I haven't even had a chance to talk to him yet.  
  
I don't know, Harm replied, hoping that the Admiral had talked to his SEAL buddy and that things had been worked out. I'm done here, so I'll go with you.  
  
Together they walked to the Admiral's office. Tiner was sitting at his desk as the two entered. He looked up at the couple, envious of their obvious happiness. He hoped he could find a girl like that some day. Afternoon, Commander, Colonel, Tiner said. Did you need to see the Admiral?  
  
If he's in, Tiner, Mac said, hopefully. She was anxious to get one more item crossed off her list.  
  
Tiner pressed a button on the intercom and said, Admiral, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie to see you, sir.  
  
Send them in, the Admiral responded.  
  
Harm opened the door for Mac and then followed her into the Admiral's office. Together they snapped to attention as the Admiral said, As you were, and motioned for them to sit down. Mac, I haven't seen you since I got back, but I hear that the wedding plans are going well, the Admiral started, since he knew what she was here about.  
  
Yes, sir, everything is really falling into place, amazingly, Mac smiled. There are just a few more details to take care of, and I'm hoping that you can help me with one.  
  
Anything, Mac, just name it, the Admiral said.  
  
Well, sir, you so graciously agreed to walk me down the aisle when I was planning to marry Mic, and I was hoping that you would consent to give me away this time, Mac looked at the Admiral expectantly.  
  
I'm afraid I can't do that this time, Mac, the Admiral replied, afraid that if he looked at her, he might give away his surprise.  
  
Mac's smile turned to a frown, and then a look of bewilderment. I don't understand, sir. Did we pick a day that you can't be there? Do you have another commitment? Mac was almost in tears. What was she going to do now? Walk down the aisle by herself?  
  
No, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world! The Admiral smiled at Harm, who didn't dare to smile back. This sounds like good news, Harm thought to himself.  
  
Well, then sir, I don't understand. Did I do something to offend you? Mac was racking her brain to think of what she might possibly have done to cause the Admiral to not want to give her away.  
  
Mac, you could never do anything to offend me. It couldn't please me more to walk you down the aisle and hand you off to this sailor, who has taken way too long to make this day possible. I just don't think your Uncle Matt would appreciate me doing a job that is rightfully his, the Admiral looked straight at Mac, as she tried to keep her composure.  
  
Uncle Matt? But he can't, he's in Leavenworth! Mac was confused. She looked at Harm to see if he knew anything about this, but he was just looking at the Admiral.  
  
Well, as of next week, he'll be a free man. It seems that the parole board met this morning and granted him early release. Since he's been a model prisoner, and they don't expect him to steal the Declaration of Independence again, he will be free next week as soon as they complete all the paper work. The Admiral was now grinning from ear to ear. It was so nice to be able to relay good news for a change.  
  
And you know this because......., Mac stopped, waiting for a response, and looking again at Harm for a clue.  
  
Well, the Commander here made me aware that your uncle's case was coming up for review, and I happened to mention that an old SEAL buddy of mine is currently serving on the parole board. So I made a quick phone call this morning to see if I could put in a good word. He just called me back a few minutes ago to tell me the good news, the Admiral said, happy to be able to do something for his two favorite officers.  
  
Mac restrained herself from hugging the Admiral, so she turned and hugged Harm instead. The Admiral looked away as if he didn't see this interaction.  
  
Well, sailor, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Mac quipped.  
  
It's only the beginning, Mac, teased Harm. There's much more to come.  
  
Mac turned to the Admiral. Thank you so much, sir. It means a lot to be to be walked down the aisle by my uncle, but I would have been just as happy with you by my side.  
  
I know, Mac. But this is something for a family member to do, especially someone as special to you as your Uncle Matt. I was happy to be in a position to do something. The Admiral sighed, actually happy that the pressure was now off him. Now he could just sit back and enjoy this wedding with everybody else.  
Now, you two get going! I'm sure there are better things for you to be doing besides keeping me here late!  
  
Yes, sir! They both snapped to attention and turned to leave the room. As they walked toward the elevator hand-in-hand, Mac said to Harm, What do you mean, this is only the beginning? What other surprises do you have for me?  
  
Well, aren't we the anxious one? It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Harm smiled as the elevator opened. Just wait and see.   
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
_Mac's Apartment  
13 April 2002  
0900 hours_  
  
Mac gulped down a bagel and some coffee as she blew dry her hair and put on some makeup. Harm had called an hour ago and said he needed to drop something off at her apartment before he headed out to Springfield to work some more on the house. Harriet was throwing her a shower at 1100 and then they were going to work on the centerpieces for the reception. It seemed like she hadn't even seen much of Harm in the last three weeks. She had actually seen him more at work than at home. Between him working on the house and her taking care of wedding details, they never seemed to have any time alone! Oh well, Mac thought, after next Sunday we'll have the rest of our lives! Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
A knock at the door made her jump back into reality. She threw open the door, ready to greet her sailor with a big hug and kiss. But what she saw made her gasp, and almost stop breathing!  
  
Standing in the doorway, beside Harm, was her mother. At least Mac thought it was her mother. A much thinner woman than she had seen a few years ago, and much grayer hair--- but yes, Mac was sure this was her mother!  
  
Mac stammered, still not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Hello, baby, Mac's mother responded, unsure of her daughter's reaction.  
  
Mac looked at Harm as she tried to ask all the questions that were swirling around in her mind. But....... how........... where........... why..........?  
  
Harm flashed his flyboy grin. You sound like my high school English teacher covering the parts of a news story. Here, both of you sit down and I'll tell my story.  
  
It seems that after Harm's success in getting Uncle Matt out of Leavenworth, he decided to see if he could find Mac's mother. Mac had not seen her since her father died several years ago, and she didn't particularly want to see her. But Harm was sure with the upcoming wedding, that Mac would want her mother there.  
  
So he got in touch with all his old contacts, even Webb, and had Harriet working on this end, and finally located Mac's mother in southern California. He called her and brought her up-to-date on Mac's life and offered to fly her out the week before the wedding, to share in all the festivities of her only daughter's wedding.  
  
But, Mom, you've changed! You look so----- so------ Mac was so amazed at the transformation, she couldn't even think of the words she wanted.  
  
Mac's mother finished for her.  
  
I was going to say different', but yes, you've lost a lot of weight since I saw you last, Mac said in wonderment.  
  
I haven't just lost weight, sighed her mother. I've lost that other negative, selfish, wimpy side of me. I felt so badly after I saw you that I decided that I needed to make some major changes in my life if I was ever going to have a relationship with my only daughter again. So I underwent counseling and learned to deal with my fears and problems instead of running away from them. Your father stripped me of all my self-confidence, but with the help of my counselor, I've been able to gain it all back, and then some.  
  
Why didn't you call me? asked Mac.  
  
When we buried your father, you were so angry and bitter toward me that I was afraid to call you and tell you I'd changed. I didn't think you wanted me in your life. But then this wonderful young man called me to tell me you were getting married, and, well ------- I just had to come, Mac's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes. I can't believe I've missed out on the most important things in my baby's life---- all because I didn't know how to deal with my fears.  
  
By now, Mac was crying, too, as she leaned over to hug her mother. I'm glad you're here, Mom. You may have missed out on other things in my life, but this is by far the most important one. And I'm glad you're here to share it with me.  
  
As the two embraced, Harm said, Well, you two have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll be on my way. Gotta finish up the house, you know! He turned to leave.  
  
Harmon Rabb, Jr., you come right back over here! Mac commanded.  
  
Oh, oh, Harm thought. I'm in trouble now. She doesn't really want her mom here at all. I should have left well enough alone.  
  
Harm walked slowly back over to the couch where Mac was now standing with a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips. As he approached, she gave him a huge smile and threw her arms around him.  
  
Thank you so much for finding my mom! she whispered in his ear. First, Uncle Matt and now my mom. I don't have any other family members you can bring. What other surprises could there possibly be?  
  
It's only the beginning. I have a whole lifetime to shower you with surprises, Harm whispered back. To both of them he said aloud, Well, you two girls have a good time at the shower and I'll see you tonight for dinner. With that, he headed toward the door. As he looked back to shut the door behind him, he could see the look of complete happiness on Mac's face as she started to relate to her mother everything she has been doing the last few years. As long as I live, I will never forget that look, Harm thought.  
  
Mac and her mother spent the next two hours catching up, and then headed over to Harriet's for the shower. Mac was delighted to introduce her mother to all of her friends, something she had never enjoyed doing before. Her mother was content to just sit back and listen to the talk among friends, occasionally throwing in a story or two of her own about when Mac was a baby. Those were happier times, Mac thought, before Dad started drinking.  
  
After the guests left, Harriet, Mac, and her mom worked on the centerpieces for the reception. Harm and Mac would take them up to Annapolis the following Saturday, so the caterers could put them on the tables as they set up for the reception. Harriet and Mac filled her mom in on all the wedding plans. Mac looked up to see that her mother was in tears.  
  
Mom, what's the matter? Mac asked, concern showing on her face.  
  
You've done such a beautiful job with all the preparations. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here to help you plan all of this, Mac's mom said, sadly.  
  
Well, you're here now, Mac said, reassuredly, and that's all that counts!  
  
Later at the apartment, they stayed up well into the wee hours of the morning, talking about everything and anything. By the time they both decided it was time to get some sleep, Mac felt like she and her mother had never been apart. For the first time since all the wedding plans had begun, Mac was able to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
_20 April 2002  
1000 hours  
Somewhere in Virginia_   
  
Where is he taking me? thought Mac. She couldn't see a thing through the blindfold. Her internal clock told her that it was 1003 hours, and she had a rehearsal in Annapolis at 1600. Not now, she thought. Not after I've worked so hard to get everything perfect.  
  
He had snuck up behind her in the kitchen of her apartment and gently put a blindfold around her eyes. She didn't protest, but instead let him lead her down to his car. They had been driving in silence for the past few minutes.  
  
But where were they going? Mac struggled to peek out under the blindfold.  
  
Hey, no peeking! teased Harm. You promised!  
  
Harm it's now 1008 and we have to be at the Academy Chapel at 1600. Chaplain McMahon is barely squeezing our rehearsal in between the zillion weddings he has to perform today. And before that, we need to take all the decorations to the O' club for the reception. There's just so much to do!  
  
I'm well aware of all that, Mac. You've only been reminding me of it all week. Relax, we're almost there. This won't take long, I promise, Harm could see how stressed she was. It wasn't like her to stress about such things-- she was always so cool and calm under pressure. Then again, she's marrying me, he chuckled to himself. That's enough to cause someone a nervous breakdown!  
  
I sense that we're going south, which is the opposite of where we need to be, observed Mac.  
  
What? You mean that in addition to your impeccable sense of time, you can sense direction, too? Harm couldn't resist giving her a hard time. You're one incredible woman, you know that?  
  
I landed you, didn't I? Mac teased back. She reached out to put her hand on his thigh, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night!  
Okay, we're here! Harm brought the car to a stop. Now wait here. He got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side. Opening the door, he helped her out, still blindfolded, and guided her around to the sidewalk. Okay, you can look now.  
  
As Harm removed her blindfold, Mac blinked to get used to the bright sunlight that almost blinded her. It took her a moment to realize that they were standing in front of their new house. At least she thought it was their house. It sure didn't look like the last time she had seen it!  
  
She walked slowly up the brick walkway, once overgrown with weeds, but now lined with yellow rosebushes. The newly planted grass looked like a green carpet, and the flower bed along the front had brightly colored irises, pansies, and other annuals. She looked up to see that the peeling paint on the trim had been scraped away and the house now sported new white shutters and trim. All the windows sparkled clean and had new screens on them.  
  
As Harm led her inside, she gasped as she walked into the living room. All the ugly wallpaper had been stripped and the walls painted white. The hardwood floors throughout the house had been sanded and re-stained. Their new living room furniture that they had picked out two weeks ago had been delivered and looked inviting in front of the fireplace.  
  
Come on, you won't believe the kitchen! Harm said, excitedly. Mac walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe the transformation that had taken place there. The hideous lime-green cabinets had been stripped and stained oak. The countertops had been replaced with a neutral color, and there was even new tile on the floor! In the nook was a new round oak table and chairs, a wedding gift from her mother and Uncle Matt. The table was already covered with Mac's shower gifts and early wedding gifts. Mac didn't even want to think about where she was going to put all this stuff!  
  
Next, the backyard! Harm opened the French doors to reveal a gorgeous sight. All the overgrowth had been cleared to reveal a newly cut lawn, with ivy growing on the fence that outlined the yard. True to his word, Harm had cleared out a place for a flower garden, and along the side of the house he had already planned out his vegetable garden. And there, stacked against the side wall, was the wood for the deck.  
  
Hey, they were having a great sale that I couldn't pass up! Harm laughed, as Mac gave him that can we afford it? look. I'll start on it when we get back from our honeymoon. Come on, let's go upstairs.  
  
The upstairs was pretty bare, except for the master bedroom. They had also picked out a bedroom set that had been delivered with the living room set. Harm put his arms around Mac as she faced away from him, looking at the bedroom.  
  
It's just waiting for us to come back from our honeymoon, he whispered in her ear. Ready to begin our new life as a married couple.  
  
Mac turned to face her soon-to-be-husband, tears in her eyes. Harm, it's all so wonderful. So this is why you didn't want me to come out while you were working.  
  
Harm smiled. I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I knew that you were busy getting ready for the wedding.  
  
Mac shook her head as she asked, How did you ever get it all done in less than a month?  
  
I couldn't have done it without Sturgis, Harm replied. Or Tiner, or Harriet..... even the Admiral came out one Saturday to help.  
  
We have some wonderful friends, don't we? Mac said, wistfully. We'll have to have a barbecue and invite them all over to break in our new home.  
  
Oh, that reminds me! Harm said. I met some of our new neighbors. Friendly folks---- just stopped by every now and then to see how things were coming. I think they were thrilled that someone was finally fixing up the place! Anyway, on one side of us is an older couple--- he's retired Air Force, but I told him we wouldn't hold that against him. On the other side is a young couple with two preschoolers--- twins, I think, or maybe a year apart. They're hosting a block party the weekend after our honeymoon, so I told them to count us in! And then there's......... Mac, are you okay? Harm suddenly noticed that Mac was sitting down on the bed, sobbing.  
  
I-I-I don't know, Harm. Maybe it's just the wedding, the new house, meeting new neighbors---- it's just so overwhelming....... and wonderful! she quickly added when she saw the look of concern on Harm's face. Thank you..... Thank you for making all my dreams come true.  
  
Harm sat down next to her on the bed. It's you that has made all my dreams come true. Now we better get going if we're going to make it to the church on time!'   
  
_1600 hours  
Naval Academy Chapel  
Annapolis, Maryland_  
  
After a quick lunch at Buddy's Crabs and Ribs, one of Harm's favorite places as a midshipman, Mac and Harm had stopped by the club to drop off the table decorations for the reception. Mac went over the final details with the caterer, relieved to see that everything was in order. We've done this a few times, ma'am, the caterer said, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
Yes, and I can tell that you do your job very well, Mac responded. But this is the first, and only, wedding I've had, she went on, taking a quick look at Harm, smiling. I just want everything perfect.   
  
And it will be, Mac, Harm said, taking her arm. Now let the man get back to work. We have a little time before we have to be at the chapel, so let's walk around the grounds for a bit.  
  
Hand-in-hand, they walked around the Academy grounds, with Harm giving Mac a personalized tour. They saw his dorm, the buildings where he attended classes--- he could still remember every room and what class he had in it!---- the courtyard where they had formation, even the area where he had to pull extra duty as punishment for not following orders. I was a little stubborn my plebe year, Harm confessed. But I soon got with the program.  
  
Mac teased, proud of him none-the-less. Now, let's head over to the chapel. We've got eight minutes to get there.  
  
Aye, aye, ma'am. Those are orders I don't dare ignore! Grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up and practically ran with her to the bottom of the chapel steps, much to the amusement of midshipmen walking through the campus.  
  
Walking into the chapel, the others were already there waiting for them.   
  
You're late, Commander, Uncle Matt said, jokingly, as he walked up to shake Harm's hand and give his niece a big hug.  
  
Harm had to show me around his old stomping grounds, Uncle Matt. And actually, we're two minutes early! Mac retorted.  
  
Well, let's get on with it then, prodded Chaplain McMahon. I've got another wedding to do in 30 minutes, so we'll talk through it quickly and have time for one run-through.  
  
Everyone took their places as the chaplain explained the procedure of the ceremony and where everyone was to be and when. Harm held tightly onto Mac's hand as he listened intently to everything that was being said, as if he was in the ready room getting briefed for a mission. Mac looked at him, noticing the seriousness in his demeanor. She hoped he wasn't getting nervous about this, or having second thoughts, or........ Just then Harm glanced down at her, squeezing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile, as if he could read her thoughts.  
  
Later at the rehearsal dinner at the Castlebay Irish Pub, another one of Harm's favorite places, Mac looked around at the sea of smiling faces that surrounded her. Her family and friends---- hers and Harm's --- all there to wish them well as they started their life together. Her Uncle Matt, who had been so instrumental in her decision to join the Marines, released from prison because of Harm and the Admiral's influence. Her mother, whom had abandoned her so many years ago and whom she hadn't seen since her father's death, and didn't think she wanted to see ever again--- here at her wedding because Harm had found her and brought her here, to resolve the issues she and Mac had. They were now closer than they had ever been. Her little sister Chloe, who knew all along that she and Harm should be together. Her friend, Lynn, from college, who was always there, by e-mail anyway, whenever she needed someone to talk to. Bud and Harriet, who were her colleagues as well as dear friends, and the parents of her godson. Sturgis, Harm's old friend from the Academy, whom she had first confided in about her feelings for Harm. Sergei, Harm's brother, whom she and Harm had found while in Russia looking for Harm's dad. Harm's mother, Trish, who was thrilled that Harm had finally found the girl of his dreams, and her husband, Frank, whom Mac had grown very fond of. It took a lot for him to try to fill the shoes of Harm's father. And then there was Grandma Sarah, whose ring Mac was wearing, obviously ecstatic that her grandson was getting married. And Admiral Chegwidden, who had done so much for them both, especially approving the request that they be able to stay at JAG as husband and wife.  
  
Mac was jolted out of her thoughts by the clinking of a knife against a glass. Sturgis was standing up to give a toast.   
  
I've known Harm for a long time, Sturgis started, and then paused, chuckling. And I don't dare share the stories....... Harm cleared his throat loudly, as everyone laughed. Don't worry, buddy, your secrets are safe with me, Sturgis continued. Seriously, I have seen Harm in many different kinds of situations and have admired him as a colleague and a friend. He loves the Navy, he loves flying tomcats, and he is a worthy adversary in the courtroom because he loves what he does. But of all the loves of his life, there has never been one so intense, and so long in coming, as Sarah MacKenzie. Mac, what you and Harm have is something special. You have built a strong friendship, and an even stronger professional partnership, so I know that your marriage will be the strongest relationship of all. May God bless you both in whatever He has in store for your future together. At that, he raised his glass.  
  
Here, here! cried out the Admiral as the others raised their glasses to toast the bride and groom.  
  
Mac's eyes glistened with tears of happiness. This time tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr. Was this really happening?  
  
  
_21 April 2002  
Mac's Apartment  
0900 hours_  
  
Mac's eyes opened dreamily as she turned over in bed. Seeing her wedding dress hanging on the closet door, she suddenly remembered what day it was. My wedding day! she thought, as she jumped out of bed. She couldn't believe that she had slept in so late when there was still so much to do! Actually, she couldn't believe she had slept at all. But surprisingly enough, she felt very rested and relaxed. She was sitting on the bed, contemplating what she should do first, when the phone rang.  
  
Hey, ninja girl, whatcha doin'? Harm's voice sent a shiver down her spine, just like it always did.  
  
Oh, I was just thinking about fixing a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast..... Mac teased.  
  
You'll never fit into your dress if you eat all that, Harm retorted. Then, realizing the look he was probably getting, he quickly backtracked. You could probably eat a double order and it still wouldn't add a pound to your beautiful figure.  
  
Nice save, Commander, Mac said, laughing. Actually, I'm so excited, I don't think I could eat a thing.  
  
Well, eat something. I don't want you to pass out on me at the altar. Especially before you get to the I do' part, Harm said, half serious. What are your plans for today?  
  
Well, let's see. Around 1627 I'm going to be pronounced Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr., but other than that, I have nothing planned.  
  
Harm grinned as he pictured Mac's face as she was saying that. Funny, but about the same time I plan on walking back down the aisle with the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm. It kills me not to be able to see you today, Mac. Must we be so traditional?  
  
We've been traditional right up to this point, I don't see any reason to stop now, Harm. Come on, just a few more hours, and then I won't let you out of my sight. You'll be so sick of having me around that you'll beg for some time alone.  
  
Never happen, Harm insisted. Okay, I guess I can make it a few more hours. I'm going to have brunch with my mom and Frank, and then we're going to head up to Annapolis.  
  
I'm going to finish packing, and then Bud and Harriet are picking me up at 1300. Uncle Matt and Mom will meet us there so she can help me get dressed. So I guess the next time you see me, I'll be walking down the aisle on Uncle Matt's arm, Mac couldn't wait to see the expression on Harm's face when she walked down that aisle toward him.  
  
I won't be able to take my eyes off you, Harm said. Remember--- eye contact, recalling the scene from Runaway Bride they had both laughed over.  
  
Yes, eye contact, but don't worry. This bride isn't running anywhere except straight into your arms, Mac replied, giggling. I'll see you later, sailor. I've got lots to do before Bud and Harriet get here.  
  
  
_1317 hours  
Mac's Apartment_  
  
Mac paced back and forth at her front window. Where were Bud and Harriet? she wondered. It's true that they were usually late, but today? Not on her wedding day! Just then she saw them drive up in their dark blue van. She went to gather up her suitcases and her dress as there was a knock at her door. Harriet and Bud, with little A.J., rushed in, very apologetic.  
  
Ma'am, I am so sorry we're late! I had just dressed A.J., and then when I went to get dressed, he knocked over a whole jar of strawberry jam in his lap. So I had to give him a quick bath and then....... Harriet stopped to get a breath.  
  
Mac interrupted her with a hug. It's okay, Harriet. We have plenty of time. There shouldn't be much traffic on a Sunday, and the wedding's not until 1600, remember? Now, here, take my dress, and Bud, take my suitcases. I'll take A.J.  
  
Mac took another quick look around. Boxes were piled up and marked. Bud and Harriet would take those over to the house tomorrow, along with the furniture she and Harm had decided to keep. Everything else she was going to sell at a garage sale when they got back. Harm was going to do the same, with Sturgis taking his stuff over. Combining two households hadn't been as tough as she thought. Locking the door, she hurried down to the Roberts's van, only to find Bud stopped and staring at a flat tire.  
  
Oh no! Bud exclaimed. How could this happen now? And here I am in my dress whites!  
  
Bud, I've changed a tire before. Harriet and I can have this thing changed in no time! Mac started to get the spare out of the back.  
  
No way, ma'am. You and Harriet just had expensive manicures done on Friday. I'm not going to risk the chance of a broken nail on my watch! Bud started to remove his jacket.  
  
Bud, we don't have time to argue about this. I won't have you messing up your dress whites. I can handle a broken nail. Now----- that's an order! Mac didn't relish the thought of breaking a nail now, but what else could she do?  
  
With all due respect, ma'am, I don't want to disobey an order, but the Commander would never forgive me if I let you change a tire on your wedding day, Bud insisted.  
  
Mac was about to open her mouth with another argument, when a police car drove up. Two Georgetown police officers stepped out of the car. Is there a problem here? asked one of the officers.  
  
Yes, sir, we have a flat tire. We're on our way up to Annapolis for this lady's wedding, so I was just about to change the tire, Bud explained.  
  
But you're in your dress whites, Lt., responded the other officer. Here, let us take over. We'll have you on the road in no time.  
  
Thank you, officers, we really appreciate it, Harriet said, relieved that Bud wouldn't get his uniform dirty. Sometimes he could be a real klutz, and she had already cleaned up enough messes today!  
  
As the police officers changed the tire, one of them looked up at Mac. You look familiar, ma'am, he said, quizzically. Are you in the military, also?  
  
Yes, in the Marines, Mac responded, trying to remember where she had seen him before. I'm Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie.  
  
The JAG lawyer, right? the officer recognized her now. Now, I remember. You were the one being stalked by one of the D.C. officers after the murder of your ex-boyfriend---- Danton, was it?  
  
Mac corrected. And you were one of the officers that investigated his murder. I remember now. You were very kind to me--- it-it was a difficult time for me.  
  
Yes, I can imagine. You went through a lot. But your partner came down to the station with you, as I recall, and later saved you from the stalker. Commander Rabb, wasn't it? The police officer remembered how they had looked at each other in the police station. Were they more than just partners?  
  
Yes, that's right, Mac smiled as she remembered how protective Harm had been of her that night. And that's who I'm marrying today, if we can ever get on the road!  
  
And so you will be, right....... about......... now! said the officer, as he gave the jack one final twist. There you go!  
  
Quickly, Harriet strapped A.J. into his car seat as Mac jumped into the back seat. Bud shook both officers' hands and thanked them again, and soon they were on their way.  
  
  
_1525 hours  
Academy Chapel  
Annapolis, Maryland_  
  
Harm look in the mirror for the tenth time in the last five minutes to check and see if everything was straight. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and a little too loudly, because Sturgis looked up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
Relax, Harm. Everything is perfect. Mac's mom and Uncle Matt arrived a few minutes ago, and I'm sure the girls are getting all dressed and ready to go. Sergei is out talking to the chaplain about how to seat the guests, and your mom and Frank should be here momentarily. There's nothing to do but wait.  
  
But waiting is the one thing I'm not good at, Harm managed a weak grin. Where's Bud? I haven't seen him yet. Is he out talking to the chaplain, too?  
  
I don't know. I'll go and check, Sturgis calmly replied, although he realized he hadn't seen Bud yet either. As Sturgis left, Trish and Frank hurried into the room.  
  
Oh, darling, you look so handsome! I'm so excited for you! gushed his mother. It's going to be so hard to keep from crying.  
  
Sorry we're late, Frank said, as he gave Harm a reassuring pat on the back. I wish we had come up with you earlier like we had originally planned. The traffic was terrible!  
  
On a Sunday? Harm was surprised. It wasn't bad when Sturgis and I came up an hour ago.  
  
Well, apparently there was a bad accident that created a back-up of several miles north of Washington, Trish said, noticing the worried look on Harm's face. What's wrong, Harm?  
  
Just then, Sturgis came into the room, with Sergei and the Admiral with him. Harm, Bud is not anywhere to be found, and well------ Mac and Harriet aren't here yet either.  
  
Mac's not here yet? But it's 1530, the ceremony starts in 30 minutes! Harm could feel panic setting in, more than he had ever felt before, even when his tomcat had been in trouble. But then he was trained for those situations, not this.  
  
Uncle Matt and Mac's mother walked in. Now, now, son, I'm sure that they just got tangled up in the same mess that the rest of us were involved in, Mac's uncle said, reassuringly. We just got here ourselves. We had to go around a terrible accident.  
  
But Mac is never late! I know Bud and Harriet sometimes are late, but they were leaving in plenty of time. They should be here by now, Harm couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Chaplain McMahon walked in as everyone tried to console Harm. The guests are starting to arrive. Sergei, why don't you start seating them.  
  
The Admiral got up as well. I'll fill in for Bud until he gets here. He patted Harm on the shoulder. I'm sure they're just tied up in traffic, Harm.  
  
I'm sure you're right, sir, Harm answered, not totally convinced. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind. Uncle Matt, could you see what kind of vehicles were involved in the accident?  
  
What was left of them, Uncle Matt replied. It looked like a silver Ford pickup and....... he thought carefully as he continued, ...... a dark blue mini-van.  
  
Harm jumped up at the last words Uncle Matt had spoken. A dark, blue mini-van.......... that's the kind of car Bud and Harriet drive! He sat down with his head in his hands and prayed silently, Oh, God, not now. Not after I've waited so long to get my life right. Please, don't let it be Mac...........  
  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
Harm could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about the possibility that Mac was seriously injured, or worse. Both Chaplain McMahon and Sturgis were trying to console him, but to no avail.  
  
Son, why don't you go out to the garden and get some fresh air, the chaplain suggested. I'll come and get you if there's any word.  
  
Yes, I think I will, Harm replied, reaching for his handkerchief to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. I think I just need some time alone right now.  
  
Sturgis gave him a reassuring pat on the back as Harm stepped out into the flower garden. He slowly walked along the path, not really seeing the flowers in full bloom on this beautiful spring day. As he turned a corner, he came upon a huge rosebush, the same one Mac had seen the day they had come up to find out about the availability of the chapel for their wedding. Mac had been in a panic that day, much as Harm was at this very moment. Was this union ever going to take place? Harm thought to himself.   
  
He sat down on the bench and stared at the rosebush in front of him. What was it Mac had told him about this rosebush that had calmed her down? When he saw it, he remembered. The little yellow rosebush that was trying to grow in amongst the huge one, now had more than just two little buds. It was actually thriving, even though by all rules of nature, it should have been choked out by the larger one. As Harm prayed for Mac's safety, he remembered a scripture that Sturgis's father had read in church one Sunday. He couldn't remember the exact words, but it had something to do with God's love overcoming all the obstacles in a person's path. Suddenly he knew why this little rosebush had been so important to Mac. He knew that whatever obstacles were put in their path, that God meant for them to be together, and with His help, they could conquer anything!  
  
Just then, Bud ran breathlessly down the path looking for Harm. Seeing Bud, Harm jumped up and ran toward him.  
  
Bud, where have you been? Is Mac all right? Were you in an accident? The questions just flooded out of Harm's mouth as Bud tried to catch his breath.  
  
No........ accident........., sir, Bud replied, breathlessly. Well, actually........ there was an accident.......... but we weren't involved, Bud quickly added when he noticed Harm's concerned look. First, Harriet and I were late because A.J. spilled strawberry jam all over himself, and then we had a flat tire, and then A.J. got carsick, so we had to stop and get him cleaned up again, and then the traffic was terrible! I guess there was this terrible accident that backed up the freeway, so I took surface streets and ended up getting lost, and..... Bud continued to ramble on about all the things that made them late, so Harm finally grabbed his friend by the shoulders.  
  
he said slowly and deliberately, Is Mac all right?  
  
The Colonel? Bud looked puzzled. Yes, of course she's all right. She and Harriet are getting dressed.  
  
I've got to see her! Harm pushed past Bud and headed toward the chapel.  
  
Bud hurried after him. But, sir, you're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony.  
  
I don't care. I have to make sure she's okay. Harm entered the side of the chapel where the dressing room was, only to be met at the door by Sturgis.  
  
I'll take care of this, Lt., Sturgis said to Bud as he ran to keep Harm from going through the doorway. You go and seat the guests and let the Admiral take his place among them.  
  
Yes, sir, replied Bud, still out of breath. He straightened his jacket, took a deep breath, and joined Sergei at the entrance to the chapel.  
  
Now, then, Harm, Sturgis said, calmly. Just what do you think you're doing?  
  
I have to see Mac, Harm answered. I have to make sure she's all right.  
  
I saw her and she's fine, Sturgis reassured his friend. A little frazzled at being late, but fine. Which she won't be if you insist on interrupting her now!  
  
It'll just take a minute. Harm rushed over to the door and starting banging on it anxiously. Mac? Mac? Let me in!   
  
Sturgis stopped him as he was about to open the door. Are you crazy? There are women in there getting dressed!  
  
I know, Sturgis, but I can't stand it not to see her, or at least talk to her, Harm tried to regain control of his faculties before he lost total control.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the door, came Mac's voice. Harm? What is it? Are you all right?  
  
Harm put his face against the door as he said, Mac, I've been so worried. You are never late, and then everyone said there was an accident involving a blue van, so my imagination went wild, and I just imagined all sorts of horrible things happening to you. And just as we're about to finally start our life together....., Harm fought to keep back the tears that were still threatening, even though he knew she was right on the other side of the door.  
  
Harm, I'm sorry you were so worried. But I'm fine, and very anxious to see you at the altar. But I have to get dressed first! I'm determined that this wedding will start on time, which means I have exactly 8 minutes and 37 seconds to get into my dress! Now, are you going to let me get dressed, or not?  
  
Harm couldn't help but laugh at her penchant for timeliness. Okay, I'll leave you alone to do what you need to do. But I'll see you soon! I love you, Sarah MacKenzie, soon to be Rabb.  
  
I love you, Harmon Rabb, Jr., Mac replied tenderly. See you at the altar.  
  
Sturgis led Harm reluctantly away from the door and into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. That's quite a gal you've got there, Commander.  
  
Yes, she is, Sturgis. I'm very lucky that she'll have me. Harm breathed a big sigh of relief.  
  
Well, buddy, are you ready to get married? Sturgis slapped his friend on the back.  
  
I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, Harm laughed, but I've never been more ready to do anything in my life! They both laughed as they went to find the chaplain and get ready for their entrance.  
  
_21 April 2002  
Naval Academy Chapel  
1600 hours_  
  
Mac's mother joined Harm's mother as they walked up the steps to light the family candles on the altar. To the strains of Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring Mac's mother's hands shook as she fought to keep back the tears. This past week had been the most meaningful of her life. She had been able to mend her relationship with her only daughter, and now was playing an important role in her wedding. She was so thankful that Sarah was marrying such a wonderful man!  
  
Harm's mom, Trish, had her own thoughts as she lit the Rabb candle. Harm had had so much unhappiness in his life, with his never-ending quest to find his father, and his determination to follow in his footsteps. He _was_ a lot like his father, Trish thought, but had so much more going for him. She had worried that he would never find a woman that could live up to his expectations, or that he would ever be willing to make a commitment. She was truly delighted that he had found Mac. She was perfect for him. She would keep his ego in check, but would not be possessive or demanding. Harm needed his own space, and Trish knew that Mac understood that.   
  
The mothers took their seats, and the organist began with Trumpet Voluntary. Chaplain McMahon entered from the side, followed by Harm, looking more calm than he felt, and his best man, Sturgis Turner. The more than 200 guests turned to the back of the chapel as Sergei escorted Chloe up the aisle. Chloe looked very grown up in her long blue dress, wearing flowers in her hair and carrying a bouquet of yellow roses accented with blue irises. Bud and Lynn followed Sergei and Chloe up the aisle and took their places alongside the chaplain, Harm, and Sturgis. They all smiled as A.J., the ring bearer, escorted Emily, Lynn's daughter, who was the flower girl. Bud kept his eye on little A.J. and nodded his head as the boy walked calmly down the aisle and went to stand by his father, as Emily dropped yellow rose petals and then stood with her mother.  
All eyes were on Harriet as she proceed down the aisle alone, as Mac's matron of honor. Bud couldn't keep his eyes off her as he reflected back on their own wedding. And to think they almost jeopardized their marriage over the argument about the house!  
  
Harriet joined the rest of the bridal party and turned to face the back of the chapel. As the organist started the Bridal Chorus, the congregation stood to watch. Many gasped as Mac entered on the arm of Uncle Matt. She looked absolutely radiant in her dress, with its off-the-shoulder lace bodice, and long silk skirt with an even longer train in the back. Her hair was pulled back with pearl combs attached to a short, simple veil. Around her neck she wore the pearl necklace Harm had given her for Valentine's Day, along with the dangling pearl earrings that matched. She carried a gorgeous bouquet of white lilies. She tried not to ignore the people smiling at her as she walked down the aisle, but she only had eyes for Harm. Mac knew that for as long as she lived, she would never forget the look on his face as he watched her walk toward him.  
  
Harm held his breath as she walked down the aisle on her uncle's arm. He always knew that she was a beautiful woman, but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling he was experiencing at this very moment. His heart was filled with so much emotion, he was afraid he would break down any minute. Here he was a Commander in the U.S. Navy, a fighter pilot, an esteemed lawyer, about to blubber like a baby. Now, how would that look? He locked into Mac's dark brown eyes as he stepped forward to stand by Uncle Matt as Mac's hand was offered to him.  
  
Who gives this woman to be married to this man? Chaplain McMahon asked.  
  
I do, as proxy for her father, Uncle Matt replied, leaning over to give Mac a kiss, and then joining her mother in the first pew.   
  
Harm smiled at Mac as he took her hand and they stood together facing the chaplain. He led the congregation in prayer and then had them seated. He turned to walk up the steps to the altar, as Harm and Mac and their attendants followed.  
  
We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman as they enter the bonds of holy matrimony. This is not something to be entered into lightly, as I know you two aren't. In fact, many sitting here today wondered if you were ever going to get together! The chaplain smiled as the laughter broke out. Harm and Sarah, I know that marriage is something very serious for the both of you, which is why you've waited so long to find the perfect person to share your life with. But you are also realists. You know that the other person is not perfect, you've seen each at your worst as well as your best. Jesus used a wedding to perform his first miracle, and I know that you will use this wedding to create the miracle of a marriage that is Christ-centered, where your love for each other will only continue to grow. Harm, do you take Sarah, to be your wedded wife, to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?  
  
With no hesitation, Harm replied, I do. And a little too loudly, because there was some chuckling among the congregation.  
  
The chaplain smiled as he addressed Mac next. Sarah, do you take Harm to be your wedded husband, to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?  
  
Mac smiled widely as she replied, I do.  
  
The chaplain continued. It is with these thoughts in mind that you will now repeat your marriage vows. Turn and face each other and take each other's hands.  
  
Harm had not let go of Mac's hand since it had been handed to him by Uncle Matt. He now faced this woman he loved, took her other hand in his, and repeated his vows in a calm, clear voice. I, Harmon Rabb, Jr., take you Sarah MacKenzie, to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; for as long as we both shall live.  
  
Mac felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the sincerity in which Harm said these things to her. If there was ever a doubt about whether he was reluctant in making a commitment, there was no evidence of it now. She fought back the tears as she repeated her vows in a strong, confident voice. I, Sarah MacKenzie, take you Harmon Rabb, Jr., to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; for as long as we both shall live.  
  
May I have the rings, please? The chaplain turned to Sturgis, who had bent down to untie the rings from the pillow that A.J. held. A.J. looked up at Sturgis and yanked the pillow away, not willing to give up the rings. The congregation snickered as Bud had to kneel down to explain to A.J. that it was okay to give the rings to Commander Turner. Harriet gave her son a nod of approval, and A.J. relinquished the pillow so that Sturgis could get the rings and hand them to the chaplain.  
  
This ring is a symbol of your love for each other and the commitment you are making today. Take Sarah's left hand, he said to Harm, handing him the ring, and repeat after me.  
  
Harm took the ring that his grandmother had given him, slipped it easily onto Mac's finger as he said, This ring I give you, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love.  
  
Mac, in turn, took the ring from the chaplain, and placed it on Harm's left hand. But Harm had been grabbing her hand so hard that his fingers had swelled up, and the ring stuck halfway on. Mac started to giggle, but stopped herself. She didn't dare look at Harm's shocked face or she knew she would burst out laughing. Slowly she worked the ring on until it slipped over his last knuckle.   
  
This ring I give you, she said, gaining her composure, in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love.  
  
The chaplain then said to the congregation, In addition to the traditional vows, Harm and Sarah have chosen to say some additional words to each other. He nodded at Harm to say the words he had written.  
  
Harm had struggled with just the right words to say that could convey just a little of the enormous amount of love he had for Mac. But now he knew what he wanted to say. Sarah, you know me better than anyone has, even better than I know myself sometimes. You know all of my faults, yet you still love me in spite of them. You've stood by me through thick and thin, when others had given up on me. You are my advisor, my mentor, my confidant. You have helped me get my priorities straight, and after God, you are my number one priority in life. I take this commitment to you as seriously as anything I've ever done in my life. I love you, Sarah MacKenzie. You are my everything. With that last sentence, Harm's voice broke and a single tear fell down his face, but he didn't dare let go of Mac's hands to wipe it away.  
  
Mac looked at him and smiled, her own eyes brimming with tears. But now it was her turn, and she was determined to make it as meaningful as his.   
  
Harm, you are my best friend. I have shared things with you that I have not trusted with another soul. You are my soul mate, and even though many things kept us apart, I know that we were destined to be together. I have waited for this day for a long, long time, and I can truly say that I've never been happier than I am at this moment. I am proud to be your wife, and I promise you that even though we will have challenges, I'm sure, I will always love you and will never leave your side.  
  
They were so locked into each others' eyes, that for a moment they forgot where they were and that there were 200 other people in the room with them. When the music started for Sturgis's solo, Harm looked up and realized that they were supposed to kneel down to take their first communion as husband and wife.  
As the chaplain said the words of Jesus during the Last Supper for only Harm and Mac to hear, Sturgis's clear baritone voice sang the words of Steven Curtis Chapman:  
  
_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up and the sun does not appear,  
I ........., I will be here.  
If in the darkness we lose sight of love, hold my hand and have no fear,  
Cause I.........., I will be here.  
I will be here when you feel like bein' quiet,  
When you need to speak your mind, I will listen,  
And I will be here when the laughter turns to cryin',  
Through the winnin', losin', and tryin'_ , _we'll be together.  
Cause I will be here._  
  
As the song continued, Harm and Mac went around to the other side of the altar to light the unity candle. They each took the candle that had been lit by their mothers and together they lit the big candle in the middle, signifying the two becoming one. They each blew out their individual candles and headed back around to the chaplain and their attendants. Sturgis continued to sing the song that Harm and Mac had chosen because the words were so perfect for them.  
  
_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up and the future is unclear,  
I......... I will be here.  
As sure as seasons are made of change, our lifetimes are made for years,  
So, I......... I will be here.  
I will be here, and you can cry on my shoulder,  
When the mirror tells us we're older, I will hold you,  
And I will be here to watch you grow in beauty,  
And tell you all the things you are to me, I will be here.  
  
I will be true to the promise I have made   
To you and to the One who gave you to me.  
And just as sure as seasons are made for change,   
Our lifetimes are made for years,  
So I.......... I will be here, we'll be together.  
I will be here._  
  
Mac had been to weddings where the bride and groom had stood together during the song, laughing and giggling, and whispering in each others' ears. She had always wondered what they talked about! But she and Harm just looked at each other through Sturgis's song, letting the words sink in and not wanting to spoil the moment by saying anything. Their eyes said it all anyway. The tears of joy that they were both shedding said more than any words.  
  
At the close of the song, Harm and Mac faced the chaplain as he led the congregation in a final prayer of blessing on this new marriage and for any children that would be conceived from it. Harm squeezed Mac's hand at that statement, and Mac smiled at the realization that their was going to become a reality, maybe even ahead of schedule!  
  
At the close of the prayer, the chaplain smiled at them both as he said, By the power invested in me by the U.S. Navy and the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride, Harm.  
  
Harm didn't waste a minute in gathering Mac in his arms and giving her a most breathtaking kiss, to the delight and applause of their guests. As the kiss ended, Harm looked down at his bride and smiled his famous grin. We did it! he exclaimed. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was exactly 1627.  
  
To the strains of the Hallelujah Chorus (Mac couldn't resist using that as their recessional), Harm and Mac were introduced as Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr. and practically ran down the aisle as they caught different friends' eyes and smiled and acknowledged them.  
  
After pictures and signing the license, their honor guard awaited them in the courtyard in front of the chapel. Presenting their swords in an arch, Harm and Mac ducked under them as they strode to the limousine waiting to take them to the biggest celebration in Navy history (well, at least their naval history)!   
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
_21 April 2002  
2200 hours_  
  
The reception was just a blur. The receiving line, with all the well-wishers, the hugs and kisses, the congratulations, the endless comments of how beautiful the wedding was, and on and on and on. Mac felt that she had never smiled so much--she now had that same smile permanently etched into her face. The sentimental toast given by Sturgis, the fabulous food that the club had furnished, the tears in her mother's eyes as she shared a dance with her Uncle Matt. Oh yes, and the first dance with Harm as her husband. Mac would never forget the comments she overheard as she and Harm danced to Grow Old Along With Me by Mary Chapin Carpenter. Everyone was commenting on what a perfect couple they were, but as they danced past Lt. Singer, Mac heard someone lean over to Singer and say, I heard that they haven't even slept together yet. That they decided to wait until their wedding night.  
  
Why am I not surprised? smirked Singer. What do you expect when you have Dudley Doright marrying Snow White? Yes, Mac, you may have your Prince Charming, Singer thought to herself, but can he always protect you?  
  
They had the best time dancing and visiting with friends they hadn't seen for awhile. Then Harm had grabbed a guitar from one of the band members and serenaded her with Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?, much to everyone's delight, especially Mac's. The traditional cutting of the cake had been subdued--both Harm and Mac felt they were too to do the smashing in the face thing. And as much as they both wanted to get their honeymoon started, they were having such a great time that they almost didn't want to do the final tossing of the bouquet and garter. Chloe caught the bouquet, but Mac wouldn't let her keep it until she promised that she wouldn't even think about marriage for at least 10 more years. Sturgis caught the garter, and seemed rather pleased about it, much to Bobbi Latham's delight. And so, dodging rice and birdseed, Harm and Mac had raced to Harm's corvette, which Tiner and friends had appropriately decorated, much to Harm's chagrin.  
  
It'll all wash off, Commander, I promise, Tiner had reassured him.  
  
That's not what I'm worried about, Harm had answered. It's driving around town like this. I have a reputation here in Annapolis, you know.  
  
Ah, yes, and it's time that everyone knows that you're now a married man, Mac had said, laughing at Harm's expression. Hard to believe, isn't it, flyboy?  
  
Harm had squeezed her hand as he leaned over and whispered, Let's get out of here.   
  
And so here they were, driving to who-knows-where, each with his or her own thoughts as they savored the past 24 hours.  
  
Mac looked over at Harm, who was deep in thought about something. She reached for his hand as she said, You know, you still haven't told me where we're going on our honeymoon.  
  
Harm looked over at her and smiled his mischievous grin. It's on a need to know' basis. You packed everything on that list I gave you, didn't you?  
  
Yes, and then some, replied Mac.  
  
Well, then, there's nothing to be concerned about. Tonight we're staying at the Marriott in Baltimore, and then tomorrow........... well, I'll just let you know that in the morning. Harm loved surprising Mac when he had the chance.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the Marriott and got out as the parking attendants rushed to open the door for Mac and get their luggage. Harm loved signing Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr. at the registry desk. Arm in arm, they walked to their room. As the bell hop opened their door, Mac gave out a surprised whoop as Harm picked her up to carry her across the threshold. As he tipped the bell hop, Mac walked over to the window to see the beautiful view of the bay. Harm shut the door and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in her hair, never tiring of the scent of her shampoo and perfume.  
  
Well, Mrs. Rabb, what do you think? he asked.  
  
Oh, it'll do, I guess, Mac teased. I was expecting the bridal suite, however.  
  
Hey, we're only here one night. We'll have a suite during the rest of the week, Harm hinted. All we need tonight is a king-sized bed.  
  
Mac glanced over at the bed and suddenly felt very shy. But this is what she had been waiting for, wasn't it? After denying each other for so long, she had almost forgotten what to do next. So......... I guess I'll go get into something more comfortable, she said teasingly.   
  
Harm pulled her close to him and gave her a long, luscious kiss and whispered in her ear, Don't take too long.  
  
Mac went to her suitcase and got out the negligee that she had planned for this first night. Retreating to the bathroom with her overnight case, Harm stood there and smiled at her sudden shyness. He could hardly believe that they were finally going to be together after all this time. He hoped that they hadn't built this night up in their minds so much that they would be disappointed. Nah, never happen, he thought, they loved each other too much to let anything spoil it. He busied himself with turning down the bed, lighting candles he had brought, and getting undressed himself. Clad only in silk boxers, he sat on the edge of the bed, wondering where he should be when she came out. Should he climb into the bed? Or stand by the bathroom door? While he was the contemplating where he should be, the bathroom door slowly opened.   
  
Harm's mouth dropped open as Mac walked toward him, wearing a floor-length white gown that shaped her curves like frosting on a cake. Held up by two thin spaghetti straps, the gown floated around her legs as she walked. He walked toward her and took her in his arms, as they pressed their bodies together in a passionate embrace. Harm kissed her along her neck, sending chills down her spine. Taking the two straps, he moved them off her shoulders and let the gown drop to the floor, revealing the most beautiful body he had ever seen. Pressing against his firm chest, Mac let her hands slide toward the waistband of his boxers.   
  
In a husky voice, she said, Mind if I strip it down?  
  
Just as long as you mean me this time, and not my gun, Harm responded, barely able to contain himself.  
  
They fell onto the bed together, as their bodies melded together like they were meant to be. All the anticipation gone, they were free to fully express their love for each other.  
  
As they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, her head on Harm's shoulder, Mac sighed, Well, what do you think, sailor? Was it worth the wait?  
  
Harm kissed the top of her head as he replied, Definitely worth the wait. You know, when you first said that you wanted us to wait, I was skeptical. It seemed only natural to want you in every way possible. We'd each had other relationships, so sex wasn't a new thing. But that's exactly what it was with the others-- just physical sex. Tonight, with you, after the promises we made to each other-- that was lovemaking, pure and simple, and the way God designed it to be. An extension of our love for each other, to be shared by no one else.  
  
Mmm--- I love you, Harm. Mac nestled deeper into her husband's arms. But I'm exhausted!  
  
It's been a busy day, ninja-girl. And tomorrow will be even busier! Harm held her tight. Now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go.  
  
Sweet dreams, my love, Mac said, as she turned to give him one last kiss good night. And they fell asleep, content, in each other's arms.  
  
  
_22 April 2002  
Baltimore Marriott  
0800 hours_  
  
Mac awakened to find herself still in Harm's arms. She didn't think either of them had moved all night. She couldn't remember when she had felt so refreshed after a night's sleep. She turned to look at Harm, only to find him wide awake, staring down at her.  
  
How long have you been awake? she asked sleepily.  
  
Oh, about 20 minutes. I've just been lying here watching you sleep so peacefully, Harm smiled at his bride. You know something? Even your morning breath is sweet!  
  
Mac playfully elbowed him in the side. I can't say the same about yours.  
  
Think how much worse it would be if I still smoked cigars, Harm retorted.  
  
True, very true. Now, I think I'll go soak in a nice, hot bubble bath, Mac said, rolling over to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
Want some company? Harm asked, to which Mac started giggling hysterically. What's so funny?  
  
Just the thought of your six foot four inch frame trying to fold itself into a bathtub with me conjures up all sorts of pictures in my mind, Mac laughed.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I should stick to showers, Harm said, disappointedly.  
  
On second thought, maybe I'll take a shower, too. There's this one spot on my back that I can never reach. Can you help me out? Mac teased.  
  
The Navy is at your service, Marine, Harm replied.  
  
After their shower, which took longer than usual because, well, um, you know........ Mac put on the sun dress that Harm had picked out for her to wear to wherever it was they were going today. They ate a leisurely breakfast on the balcony, watching the sea gulls fighting over the crumbs that had been left behind.  
  
After checking out, they drove along the water, silently watching as each wave pounded the beach, matching the pounding they felt in their hearts as they looked at each other.  
  
I never get tired of the ocean, Mac said, dreamily, as they pulled into a huge parking lot next to a cruise ship.  
  
I'm very glad to hear you say that, Harm said, smiling, because we are about to spend the next week on that ship, sailing around the Caribbean.  
  
Mac couldn't help but laugh at the irony. We spend most of our careers on ships, and now we're spending our honeymoon on one? Harm looked hurt. Oh, I'm just teasing, Harm. This is unlike any ship we've ever been on, and we'll be treated unlike any way we've ever experienced on a naval vessel! And the Caribbean----- that's one place we haven't been! I love it!  
  
Harm relaxed as he saw how pleased she was. At least we know we won't get seasick! Come on, let's get our gear and get aboard.   
  
As they got settled in their cabin ---- and yes, it was a suite! ----- Mac unpacked the different negligees she had brought.  
  
How many of those did you bring? queried Harm.  
  
One for each night of our honeymoon. And each night's selection uses less material than the one before, Mac said, giving him a sexy look.  
  
That makes me actually look forward to our last night! Harm joked. How about modeling one for me right now?  
  
Hey, we haven't even left port yet, Mac laughed. Come on, I've always wanted to be one of those people who wave good-bye when the ship sets sail. Mac grabbed Harm's hand and pulled him toward the door.  
  
But we don't even know anybody to wave to! Harm cried in mock protest.  
  
We can pretend, can't we? Mac said, enthusiastically.  
  
Later, after the ship set sail, they walked hand-in-hand around the luxurious ship, checking out all the amenities. They found the workout rooms, the six pools, the many shops and casinos, and the dining area. They saw that they were to sit at the captain's table for dinner that evening. Their itinerary included Key West, Cozumel, Belize, CocoCay, and Nassau, before returning to Baltimore. They would dock at each city overnight, with lots of time to sight-see and shop. Mac was anxious to see the pyramids at Cozumel, and of course, Harm wanted to do some sailing in Nassau, where they would spend two days. It looked to be the perfect trip.  
  
Changing into their jogging clothes, they decided to go for a jog before getting ready for dinner. Jogging alongside her husband with the sea air blowing in her face, Mac could not imagine anything more perfect. She had the man she had dreamed about, all her needs met, the career of her dreams, what more could she ask for?  
  
Later that evening while they were dressing for dinner, Mac asked Harm, What made you decide on this trip for our honeymoon?  
  
I don't know, exactly, Harm answered. I knew we both loved the ocean, and I thought it would be fun to be pampered on a ship for a change. And neither of us had ever been to the Caribbean, so I thought, why not? You like?  
  
I like. It's perfect, just like you. How do I look? Mac twirled around in her low cut black and gold evening gown, with a slit up one side.  
  
Harm said, as he pulled her close. Now help me with this tie. I'm not used to wearing civilian clothes.  
  
It's kind of nice to be out of uniform, isn't it? Mac tied his tie and stepped back to nod her approval. Arm in arm, they walked out the door and up to the dining area.  
  
The captain rose to greet them as they approached his table. Commander and Mrs. Rabb, welcome, the captain said, formally.  
  
Please, sir, call me Harm. And this is my wife, Mac--um, Sarah. Thank you for inviting us to your table.  
  
Well, any friend of Admiral Chegwidden is a friend of mine, the captain replied. And call me Jim.  
  
You know the Admiral? Mac looked surprised. It seems like everyone knows the Admiral.  
  
Why do you look so surprised? teased the captain. Yes, I was actually a Navy SEAL before I retired and took this job, much to A.J.'s chagrin. But I enjoy it. It keeps me on the ocean which I love, I get great food, and I get to visit with all kinds of people, like you folks.  
  
The captain continued to talk about his Navy days as course after course was brought to the table. Mac had never seen so much food, and was enjoying every minute of it. She was going to have to jog double-time tomorrow to make up for this, she thought.  
  
Later as she and Harm walked along the deck, gazing at the full moon, Harm asked, Have you ever thought about what you and I will do when we retire?  
  
That's a long way away still, sailor. You still have many more tomcats to fly and many more trials to try. Hey, I could write a song, what do ya think? Mac smiled.  
  
Harm smiled at her attempt to rhyme. Don't quit your day job. Seriously, the Navy has been my whole life, I can't imagine what it would be like to be a civilian.  
  
The nice thing about the Navy is that it has trained you so well so that you have so many options, Mac said. I feel the same way about the Marines, but I think my career will be much shorter now.  
  
Puzzled, Harm looked at her.   
  
Well, I'm not getting any younger, and my biological clock is ticking, you know, Mac teased.  
  
You mean, starting a family? Already? Harm didn't know how to react.  
  
We've talked about it, although we haven't said when, exactly, Mac continued. But when the time does come, I think I want to be a stay-at-home mom, and then maybe start my own law practice out of our home.  
  
You've really been thinking about this, haven't you? Harm looked at his new wife with wonder. You are incredible, you know that? You have always known exactly what you want, and you've gone after it!  
  
Well, not always. And I didn't always make wise choices. But I know what I want right now, Mac said, as she pulled him close to her.  
  
What's that? Harm smiled, as if he didn't know.  
  
Let's pretend like we're starting our family tonight. Besides, I have a modeling job for you, remember? Mac ran her fingers along the back of his neck.  
  
I think we better get to our cabin in a hurry! Harm exclaimed, as he practically carried her down the stairs to their deck.  
  
  
_25 April 2002  
Off the coast of Belize  
0700 hours_  
  
Harm awoke dreamily and reached over for Mac. Not feeling her there beside him, he sat up, suddenly awake. There, pinned to her pillow, was a note.  
  
You were sleeping like a baby and I didn't want to wake you. I went out for an early morning jog. Be back by breakfast at 0730.  
  
Relieved, Harm lay back down on his pillow. These last few days had been unbelievable! Snorkeling at Key West, hiking up the pyramids at Cozumel, shopping in Belize, every day was another adventure. Every night was another treat with Mac modeling another of her negligees, to which Harm teasingly told her, I don't know why you spent all that money on something that only stays on you for two minutes!   
  
Their lovemaking was incredible, each time more intense than the time before. They truly had become like one, and they knew what each other was thinking even without speaking. The strong bond they had was growing even stronger, and Harm knew that nothing would ever come between them.  
  
All of a sudden, the ship rocked with what sounded like an explosion.   
  
What was that? cried Harm, as he jumped up out of bed. Grabbing a pair of pants, Harm ran into the hallway. he yelled. People starting opening doors, looking questioningly at this man running down the hall.  
  
What was that? asked one elderly man, his frightened wife standing behind him.  
  
I don't know, but I'm going to try and find out, responded Harm, trying to stay calm. Have you seen my wife? Shaking their heads, the elderly couple retreated to their cabin.  
  
Running up the stairs to the upper deck, Harm was greeted by one of the ship's stewards. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your cabin until we assess the situation. The captain has ordered everyone to remain on the deck where they are.  
  
But my wife is out jogging. I have to find her, Harm cried.  
  
I'm sure she is in a safe place, sir. Now please return to your cabin and I will get word to you when I find out where she is. The steward led Harm back to his cabin.  
  
Not content to just sit there, Harm paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to get to Mac. Suddenly, it was like he could hear her voice. I'm okay, Harm, just relax and do what they say. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to pray.  
  
As he listened for Mac's voice in his head, he was suddenly aware that his feet were wet. Looking up, he saw water coming under the door! At that moment, the ship's alarms went off.  
  
  
**Chapter 13  
**  
_JAG Headquarters  
25April2002  
0900 hours_  
  
Attention on deck! called out Tiner, as everyone snapped to attention for the Admiral, who was entering the bullpen.  
  
As you were, replied the Admiral, looking somber. I have just received a very disturbing phone call from the SecNav. It seems that there has been an explosion on a cruise ship in the Caribbean, somewhere off the coast of Belize. There have been numerous casualties, but it is not known how many, or who they are yet. I checked the Rabb's itinerary, and it looks to be their ship.  
  
The group gasped and looked at one another as the realization set in that Harm and Mac might be included in the casualties.  
  
Bud, looking puzzled, asked the Admiral, But, sir, why is the SecNav involved in this?  
  
There is speculation that the explosion was caused by some sort of a bomb. Remnants were found near the site of the explosion that look to be suspicious. Right now, the crew is more concerned with getting the passengers to safety. The captain is an old friend of mine, so I know they are in good hands. And, knowing Harm and Mac, I'm sure they will be of great help to the crew. The Admiral smiled weakly as he pictured both of his officers taking charge and getting people into lifeboats.  
  
If they're all right, Harriet said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
I will be keeping in touch hourly with the SecNav's office for an update, the Admiral reassured everyone. In the meantime, let's keep the TV's on ZNN, as I'm sure the story is about to hit the airwaves.  
  
The group in the bullpen stared at the TV screens as the news anchor told of the explosion and cut to live footage of the ship. There was a fire at one end of the ship, and it seemed like that was causing more explosions. Harriet closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her friends, as well as the others on board.  
  
Don't worry, Harriet. If anyone can get out safely, it's Harm and Mac, said Bud, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
I know that, Bud, Harriet cried, but at some point their luck has to run out.  
  
Luck has nothing to do with it, Bud replied. Everything's going to be okay.  
  
Harriet smiled weakly and turned her attention to the TV. I hope you're right, Bud. I surely hope you're right.  
  
  
_Harm and Mac's Cruise Ship  
Off the coast of Belize  
0900 hours_  
  
At the sound of a second explosion and the ship's alarms going off, Harm darted out the door into the hallway. Doors were opening up and down the hall, with people standing around not knowing what to do. Harm really wanted to find Mac, but he also knew that he had to get these people moving. They were standing around like deer in the headlights!  
  
Come on everyone!, Harm yelled. Remember our drill the first day? Everyone needs to grab a life jacket and head to the upper decks for the life boats! He grabbed a jacket and started helping others with theirs. The elderly couple he had talked to earlier fumbled with the straps, so Harm went over to them to help. The woman was trembling with fear as she looked up at this handsome young man helping her.   
  
Did you find your wife? she asked.  
  
Not yet, Harm responded. But she's a Marine. I'm sure she's doing the same thing I am right now. Now come one, let's get you up to the life boats. Inside he hoped he was right, that Mac was helping people into their life jackets as well, and not lying somewhere injured or even.......... He couldn't bring himself to think about it.  
  
He managed to get all the people from his area to the upper deck, where he met up with the same ship steward that he had talked with earlier.  
  
Have you seen my wife yet? Harm asked, anxiously.  
  
Not yet, sir, but they are loading the women and children in the lifeboats on the starboard side. She's probably over there somewhere. The steward hurried over to help people find their way to the lifeboats, as Harm ran through the panicked crowd, looking everywhere for Mac. He could see that the ship was on fire, and small explosions continued to rip through the ship. He knew that everyone had to get off the ship as quickly as possible, but he wasn't going anywhere until he knew Mac was on one of the lifeboats.  
  
Then, through the crowd, he saw her. Sure enough, there she was, helping a woman with two small children into a lifeboat. He called to her as he continued toward her. She looked up and met his eyes, and relief flowed through his body. He made his way toward her and swept her into his arms.  
  
Mac, I've been so worried. What happened? Harm didn't want to let go of her, now that he'd found her. He looked at her closely, and saw that her arm was bleeding.  
  
I......I......I was jogging toward the port side of the ship, when all of a sudden there was an explosion down below. It threw me to the deck and I scraped my arm and knee.... It's nothing serious, Harm, she saw the concerned look on his face as he looked at her arm and knee. I tried to get back to our cabin, but they wouldn't let me. I was told to stay on this deck and get into a lifeboat. I overheard the captain talking to his crew. Harm, they think it was a bomb that caused the explosion!  
  
A bomb? How would anyone have gotten a bomb on board? Harm knew better than to ask. If this was the work of terrorists, anything was possible.  
  
Security isn't very tight on cruise ships, even since 9/11, Mac said. They think that someone snuck aboard the ship when we were docked in Belize and planted several bombs on board.  
  
That would explain all the explosions, Harm responded. Well, now that I know you're safe, I'm going to get you aboard one of these lifeboats and then I'll go help out the captain. Come on now. Harm started to guide her toward the nearest lifeboat.   
  
Mac pulled away from him and announced in a determined voice, I'm not going anywhere without you!  
  
Now, Mac, don't argue with me. I want you safe, Harm knew this was going to be tough to get her to go.  
  
And I want you safe, she replied. Harm, this is our honeymoon. You are under no obligation to help the crew. I'm sure they know what they're doing without your help.  
  
Mac, you and I both know that if there are terrorists involved, that it will involve the military. I need to get some firsthand information as it is happening, to help with the investigation later. Harm tried to convince her, but knew she wasn't buying it.  
  
Then I should stay and help you, Mac looked at Harm pleadingly. I don't want to go without you.  
  
Harm looked at his wife's chocolate brown eyes pleading with him to stay together. There was no way he was going to let her stay, but he knew he had to get any information he could about the explosion. The Admiral would think he was shirking his duties if he didn't do everything in his power to find out the cause of the explosion and who was responsible. Seeing the panicked women and children around them, saying good-bye to their husbands and fathers as they went in separate lifeboats, Harm decided to try a different tactic.  
  
Suck it up, Marine, he ordered in his most military-like voice. When Mac looked at him surprised, he softened and said, Look, Mac, I don't outrank you, so I can't give you an order. But look at all these women and children leaving their men behind, many of them frantic and confused. They need someone with a clear head. Someone who can reassure them and console them. Someone who knows how to act in a crisis situation. That someone is you, Mac. That's where you are needed most right now. He hoped that by appealing to her military training, that she might then concede to go. His plan worked.  
  
Mac looked at him defeatedly. She knew he was right, but how could she leave him? With tears in her eyes, she reached up to give him a kiss good-bye. Don't be a hero, Harm. I need you to be with me, she said, as she climbed into the lifeboat.  
  
Harm stood at the edge of the ship, watching her descend in the lifeboat. It reminded him of the movie when Rose was leaving Jack. He just hoped Mac wouldn't be as foolish as Rose and hop out of the lifeboat at a lower deck.  
  
I love you, Harm, she called out.  
  
I love you, Sarah MacKenzie Rabb, he called back. Don't worry, Mac, I will find you. I promise----- I will find you!   
  
He continued to watch her as the lifeboat gently touched down on the water, and the crew member steered it away from the ship. Then Harm wiped the tears from his eyes, and went to find the captain.  
  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
_25 April 2002_  
_0930 hours_  
  
Mac couldn't stop watching the ship as their lifeboat quickly moved away. Even when she could no longer see Harm, she continued to watch, tears streaming down her face. Only when she heard the sobbing behind her, did she snap back to reality, to realize why she was here and not with Harm.  
  
She turned around to see a little girl, about nine years old, obviously scared and crying. Beside her, Mac assumed, was her mother, holding a baby about six months old. Mac sat down on the other side of the little girl.   
  
Giving her a reassuring smile, Mac asked her, What's your name?  
  
the little girl answered, between sobs.  
  
That's a beautiful name, Emily. My name is Sarah, Mac said, soothingly. Why are you crying, Emily?   
  
Because the ship is going to sink, and my daddy's still on it, wailed Emily. There aren't enough life boats, and my daddy's gonna die! At that last statement, she collapsed into another fit of tears. Mac put her arm around her and held her tight.  
  
Emily's mother had tears in her eyes as she told Mac, They just finished reading about the Titanic in school. It was all my husband and I could do to even get her to come on this cruise. And now this! I can't convince her that the result won't be the same. I guess I need some convincing myself.  
  
Mac smiled as she reached down to lift Emily's face up to look at her. Emily, the Titanic happened almost a 100 years ago. It was one of the very first cruise ships there was, and not much was known about safety on ships back then. But because of the Titanic, ships are made much safer these days. There are plenty of life boats and many more crew members than before. They will make sure that your daddy gets on one of the life boats. He'll meet back up with us soon, I promise.  
  
Mac made her way over to the crew member that was steering the boat. Looking at his name tag, she said, Hi, Eric. I'm Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie. My husband, Comm. Harmon Rabb, Jr. and I are with the JAG corps.  
  
Eric squinted as he recognized her as one of the passengers. Sounds official. Why were you and your husband on board?  
  
Unofficial business--- honeymoon, Mac smiled in response. He convinced me to come aboard this life boat while he stayed behind to help the captain in any way he could. What is the plan here, so I can reassure these women and children? Mac asked, nodding toward the life boat passengers. There must have been about 25 of them.  
  
My orders are to get us far away from the ship as quickly as possible and wait for further instructions, Eric answered officially, indicating the radio clipped to his belt.  
  
Just then there was a huge explosion on the cruise ship. Everyone gasped as one end of the ship starting sinking, causing the other side to rise up in the air. It does look like the Titanic, thought Mac, but brushed aside any thoughts relating to that tragedy. This was nothing like the Titanic, she had told Emily. Now she just had to convince herself.  
  
She turned to Eric and said, We've been off the ship for 27 minutes and 18 seconds. Do you think they could have gotten everyone else off before that explosion?  
  
They are supposed to be able to launch a life boat every three minutes, and there were about ten more life boats to go when we launched, so it's possible. Don't worry, ma'am, the captain will not leave until everyone is accounted for and on a life boat.  
  
Yes, and Harm will be with him, Mac thought. She looked across the clear, blue ocean and saw all the other life boats packed full of people. Everyone was watching the ship as it sank lower and lower into the ocean. There was nothing to do now but wait, and pray.  
  
Just then Eric received a message from a senior officer on the radio. He said that the Navy has been notified and that there will be a rescue ship in the area in about an hour. Lucky for us it's a nice day, huh?  
  
A Navy ship, ugh, thought Mac. Not exactly the way I want to spend my honeymoon! But I would gladly kiss the deck if Harm's on that ship, too.  
  
Everyone, put lots of sunscreen on and hats if you have them, ordered Mac. Make sure the children have lots of water. Even though it's a nice, clear day, that sun can be brutal, and we want to stay protected as much as possible.  
  
Turning to Eric, she said quietly, Any word on whether the captain got away safely?  
  
Eric replied, The senior officer didn't say. He paused and then grinned as he said, Why are you so worried about the captain? I would think you'd ask about your husband.  
  
Mac gave Eric a stern look as she responded curtly, Because I know that my husband is wherever the captain is. He's career Navy and thinks he has to be everybody's hero. Eric looked at her, surprised, so she softened as she continued, He was right. He should have stayed behind to get what information he could about the explosions. There will be an investigation, and chances are it'll be our office that does it. He could save us a lot of time by finding out as much as he can before the ship sinks. I just worry about him, that's all.  
  
Eric smiled to himself as he thought, I hope I find a woman some day that loves me like that. Out loud he said to Mac, Then I'm sure he knows what to do in an emergency. The captain will not let him take any chances. He's retired Navy, and he still knows how to give an order.  
  
For the next hour, Mac kept herself busy attending to the women aboard, helping with babies, reassuring little girls, and even talking to a teenager who was considering joining the Navy after high school, but was now having second thoughts. Mac told her about all the career opportunities, and told her that this adventure was much more dangerous than anything she would probably experience in the Navy! The Navy is good, Mac went on, but I think the Marines are even better! Let me tell you why. She went on to describe everything that the Marines had done for her, and went away thinking that maybe she had actually convinced the girl to join the Marines! Maybe I should be a recruiter, Mac thought, laughing to herself.  
  
Just then, the Navy ship came in sight. A big cheer erupted from all the life boats, as the crew members steered each boat closer. It took awhile to get everyone aboard. Mac introduced herself to the officer in charge and asked permission to speak to the captain. Having been granted permission, she made her way to the bridge.  
  
Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, reporting, sir. Mac started to salute, but realizing that she wasn't in uniform, she just stood awkwardly, not sure what to do next.  
  
And what brings you here, Colonel, and out of uniform, replied the captain, sternly. Mac did not recognize him as anyone she had worked with before. She took a deep breath and recounted the past week and the events that had happened since this morning. At the mention of Harm's name, the captain perked up.  
  
Your husband is Harmon Rabb, Jr.? The captain seemed surprised.  
  
Yes, sir, do you know him? Mac hoped the captain would soften his demeanor a bit before he greeted his new, frightened passengers.  
  
Not Junior, but I flew with his father in Vietnam, and I've heard that Junior is every bit as tenacious as his dad. I've always wanted to meet him. The captain smiled as he looked at this Marine colonel in a new light.  
  
Well, I hope you will be able to, Mac replied, sadly.  
  
What do you mean? Isn't he with you now? asked the captain.  
  
He stayed behind to get whatever information he could about the explosions. They think that terrorists snuck aboard the ship in Belize and planted several bombs, Mac saw that the captain didn't seem surprised at this information. Do you know more, sir?  
  
Yes, Colonel. They apprehended several men in Belize who have ties to the Al-Qaida. Explosives were found in their apartments. They're not talking, but we think they're the ones responsible. The captain suddenly got serious when Mac asked about the casualties. There were 27 passengers and 10 crew members killed, and over 100 injured. The captain of the cruise ship reported that all were able to be taken off the ship.  
  
Just then, the captain was called to the radio. He turned to Mac and said, All the life boats have been unloaded. Let's see if we can go and find your husband.  
  
Mac hurried down to the main deck and walked among the passengers. She smiled as she saw families reunited. Emily ran over to her and gave her a hug and dragged her over to meet her dad, as the mom gave her a squeeze and thanked her for her help. Mac continued to walk the deck, recognizing people she had seen at the various activities on the cruise. The elderly couple that had been staying down the hall nodded to her as she walked by. She saw the young couple that had jogged with her each morning, the steward that had brought her orange juice every morning as she sunbathed, the many, many people that were on this cruise for a variety of reasons, but who all had this one tragedy in common. But where was Harm?  
  
As she turned the corner, she realized that this was where they had brought the dead and injured. She tried not to look at the body bags as she continued along the deck, looking at the faces of the injured to see if Harm was among them. Just as she was about to panic, she saw him.  
  
She couldn't see his face, but she recognized the hunch of his broad shoulders, as he leaned over one of the injured. Mac hurriedly made her way to her husband, wondering who he was leaning over. As she got closer, she realized that Harm was talking to the captain.  
  
she called out. Looking up, Harm dropped the captain's hand and rushed to Mac's side. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him close to her. Don't ever do that again! she cried out, as she struggled to keep the tears from flowing. I have been paralyzed with fear wondering if you were going to make it out of there alive!  
  
Paralyzed with fear? I think you've been watching too many old movies, Mac, Harm laughed, but wouldn't let go of her. I promise you I will not leave you again.  
  
What happened? Mac asked, gesturing over to the captain.  
  
Harm replied, He'll be okay, just superficial wounds. He's quite a guy. You can tell he was a former SEAL. Then Harm relayed how the captain had taken charge of the situation and had gotten everyone to safety, including the injured and the bodies of the casualties.  
  
Mac told Harm about what the Navy captain had told her about the terrorists that were being detained in Belize. Well, that would fit with the remnants we managed to get as evidence before the ship went down, Harm answered.  
  
Just then Capt. Everhart walked up and said to Mac, So is this your husband?  
  
Mac introduced him to Harm by saying that he had flown with his father in Vietnam. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Harm extended his hand.  
  
The pleasure is mine, Capt. Everhart replied. I was very impressed with your father, and I can see that his qualities have rubbed off on you.  
  
Well, thank you, sir, Harm answered, humbly. If you'll excuse us, sir, we're going to let your crew do its job, and I'm going to take my wife somewhere where we can be alone.  
  
Capt. Everhart winked as he said, Take my quarters and make yourself at home. Dinner will be at 1700 hours. Not as good as what you had on the cruise, but we think it's pretty good.  
  
Thank you, sir. We're pretty used to it, Mac grinned. I'd just like to get cleaned up.  
  
The Red Cross is flying out a helicopter with a change of clothes for everybody until we're able to get all of you to Miami. Then Continental Airlines is offering complimentary flights back to Baltimore. The captain got right down to business. It's been a harrowing ordeal for all of you, and we'll try to make you as comfortable as we can.  
  
Harm and Mac left him as he continued explaining everything to the rest of the passengers. Before descending down the stairs to the captain's quarters, Harm held Mac close and gave her a long kiss. They looked out at the ocean and Mac said, I think I've had enough ocean for awhile. What do you think?  
  
Harm laughed as he said, I agree, Marine. Now let's go get cleaned up and see what scrumptious food they have for us in the mess hall.  
  
  
_One year later  
Harm and Mac's house  
Springfield, Virginia_  
  
Mac sat on the deck, watching her guests having a good time. She lifted her swollen ankles up onto a footstool, as she took a long sip of iced tea. Bud was trying to teach little A.J. how to catch a football while Harriet was capturing it all on video. Bud and Harriet's two-month-old baby girl slept peacefully in the bassinet under the oak tree.  
  
Mac looked over as she heard the Admiral let out a whoop of laughter. He and their neighbor Jim, who was retired Air Force, were sharing old war stories while the Admiral was tending to the barbecue. He had steaks going on one, while Harm was in charge of the salmon and chicken breasts on the other.  
  
Mac studied her husband as he flipped over the meat. They had celebrated his 40th birthday in October. He was still looking good, as far as she was concerned! He had been having a hard time with this milestone birthday, until Mac had told him after his party that she was pregnant. Now he walked over to his wife, and flashed his famous grin as he leaned over to pat her tummy.  
  
And would Mama like fish or chicken today? he asked.  
  
You know better than to ask me that, Mac laughed. Steak, please. The biggest one you got! Harm shook his head as he walked over to the Admiral's barbecue with a plate.  
  
Their other neighbor, Fran, came out from the kitchen with a big bowl of potato salad to set on the serving table.  
  
Can I get you some more iced tea?, she asked Mac, in her Southern drawl.  
  
I feel like I should be serving you, not the other way around, Mac looked up helplessly.  
  
Fran laughed. When I was eight months pregnant, it was such a relief to be able to sit down and put my feet up. Course, I was having twins, which made it worse. You sure you're not having twins? Fran pulled up a chair next to Mac.  
  
I'm sure. The last ultrasound showed one healthy baby, Mac said, relieved.  
  
And you don't want to know if it's a boy or girl? Fran asked, puzzled.  
  
Nope-- I'm just old-fashioned, I guess. I like to be surprised, Mac smiled as she recalled that everyone seemed to have the same reaction.  
  
And no names picked out, either? Fran didn't understand this Marine colonel. Giving up her career to stay at home with the baby? Not wanting to know the sex of the child or even have a name for him or her?  
  
Harm and I have some names we like. But we both agree that we want to spend some time with the baby and see what fits. All I know is, if it's a boy, it will not be Harmon Rabb III! Mac smiled as Harm approached with her steak. One Harmon Rabb in my life is quite enough, thank you.  
  
Hey, it took you long enough to land me, didn't it? But wasn't I worth the wait? Harm leaned over to kiss his pregnant wife before handing her the biggest steak she'd ever seen.  
  
Yes, you were. Mac sighed with pleasure as she looked around her yard with the deck Harm had built, the yellow rosebushes in full bloom, the vegetable garden around the corner of the house. Inside were the rooms they had refurbished with new paint and wallpaper, and upstairs was the new nursery awaiting their first child. In the basement was the office Harm had promised, complete with a computer for each of them. When Mac was ready, she was going to start her own law practice, specializing in family law. She had seen both sides of family life now, and she wanted to insure that everyone had the same opportunities that she had had, to have a loving husband and now a beautiful child.   
  
She looked up at her wonderful husband, smiled lovingly, and said, Yes, you were definitely worth the wait.  
  
  
  
**THE END**   
  
  
  
_  
_


End file.
